Juvia's Love Story (Juvia x Sting)
by dragonxqueen
Summary: Juvia Lockser seemed really cheerful, but something's been bothering her for a while. She hides it perfectly behind her undying love for Gray-sama. Ever since she heard about Grand Magic Games she's been having the same dream every single night. Warnings: crack pairing (StiVia), foul language, slight angst in some chapters, light smut. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Magic Games seemed like the only way to show that Fairy Tail was and still is the strongest guild even after lost seven years. Some of them hardly agreed to take part in the event where they always took the last place, but the most of them wanted to participate. They had three months before the event and everybody decided to train really hard and make up for the seven year loss. Fairy Tail wanted to win, all of them were fired up, especially Natsu and master Makarov. Everybody seems excited, but is that how they all feel inside?

* * *

Juvia Lockser seemed really cheerful, but something's been bothering her for a while. She hides it perfectly behind her undying love for Gray-sama. Ever since she heard about Grand Magic Games she's been having the same dream every single night. It freaks her out. She's dreaming about the same guy all over again. He's really handsome. His spiky blond hair, his dark blue eyes, his smile, his scar, his perfect abs...everything about him was tempting her. She wished to run her fingers through his hair, but she just won't admit it to herself. He has a white guild mark on his left shoulder, but she had never seen something like that before. It was really confusing. Maybe they're a new guild. Juvia heard a little about new guilds, but none of it was helpful. Maybe someone put a spell on her to make her forget Gray-sama? No, not even love rival, Lucy, would do that to her and Juvia is smart enough to realize that, so she never said anything about her weird dreams. Anyway, Gray is nothing compared to him, but she just won't admit it. She could never imagine herself loving someone other than her beloved Gray-sama...not yet.

She always easily shakes off these thoughts about the unknown man from her dreams when she has a company, but whenever she's left alone with her thoughts he always comes back to her.

* * *

Three months passed by. Juvia couldn't be happier when master allowed her to participate in Grand Magic Games as a part of Fairy Tail Team B. She wasn't in the same team as her Gray-sama, but she didn't really care. She was happy that she'll get to see Gray-sama more often, but something was telling her that she'll finally stop having her odd dreams once the Games start. But honestly, if she could wish for one thing right now, it would be to meet the mysterious man from her weird dreams.

The Grand Magic Games, like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. Fairy Tail came there one day before the Games. Juvia really likes it there. She felt as if nothing could go wrong and like something good is about to happen. Something really good, but she couldn't figure out what could that be.

* * *

When she decided to stop her sightseeing she got back to the Bar Sun where her guild is. She sat on a chair far away from everyone. She saw Gray fighting Natsu, but she didn't feel like cheering for him. Again, left with her thoughts, she started thinking about the handsome mage from her dream.

_'Stop it, Juvia! It's only a dream. Gray-sama is real and he's right before your eyes!'_

She thought to herself, but instead of her usual loud cheering for Gray, she let out a sigh.

"Those guys from Sabertooth are getting on my nerves. They killed their parents! One even told me that I'm a Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon! Alright! I'm gonna pay them back! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu yelled loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Sabertooth? Of course, she already heard about them. Fiore's strongest guild. Are they as bad guys as Natsu is saying? Killed their parents...what does Natsu mean by that? She could care less about it now. His constant yelling gave Juvia headache so she decided to take a walk.

* * *

As she walked through Crocus, her headache disappeared and she let her mind wander. Seems like she just needed fresh air.

_'Gray-sama...'_

Juvia sighed. Their relationship was developing, but something didn't feel right anymore. She remembered the guy from her dreams. Since she started having these odd dreams, she felt like she was changing. Changing for the better. Even though, she didn't like how it was affecting her.

_'No, Juvia. Don't think about him now. Don't think about anything. Focus on Grand Magic Games and impressing your Gray-sama.'_

As she walked, she hit something and fell back, landing on the cold ground. When she looked up she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked, she hit something and fell back, landing on the cold ground. Juvia looked up and realized that she bumped into someone. She couldn't make out the face of the person through the dark night, but it was a guy nonetheless. She stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from her dress. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark night, she returned her gaze to the face of mysterious person. The moment she realized it was the guy from her dreams her eyes widened in shock. He was even more handsome in reality, but is that really him? She finally met him, though she never imagined their first encounter would be in a dark alley, far away from Fairy Tail. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Shocked, Juvia just stared at him for a long time. He didn't move, didn't speak, just stared back at her.

_'Juvia is imagining things.'_

She thought to herself, but she wished he was real.

"Sting-kun?"

A voice behind him interrupted their staring contest. There stood a cute exceed.

"What is it, Lector?"

He answered not taking his eyes off of Juvia. She looked back to Sting, after hearing his voice. She could care less about the cute exceed, whose name seemed to be Lector. After realizing her actions, Juvia tried not to blush, but failed. She immediately straightened herself and apologized for bumping into him.

"J-Juvia is sorry."

"Juvia?"

Sting raised his eyebrow at her. They were both confused. They didn't know that Fairy Tail's water mage speaks in third person.

"Juvia is sorry."

She repeated herself, a bit louder this time.

"Who's Juvia?"

"Juvia is Juvia!"

"Sting-kun...I think that we should go."

Lector said and Sting nodded at his friend.

"Whatever. Bye, clumsy girl."

"Juvia is not clumsy!"

She yelled, irritated a little. She wouldn't let Gray call her clumsy or give her a weird nickname, let alone some guy she just met. However, Sabertooth's mage finally understood that Juvia speaks in third person. He found it annoying and cute at the same time.

"So, you're saying your name is Juvia?"

He asked, interested a little in Fairy Tail's mage.

"Yes."

Juvia said proudly, trying to look cool in front of man from her dreams or simply Sting. What? Why would she try to impress an unknown man? She has her Gray-sama, who just wouldn't accept her feelings for him.

"Cute. You came here to watch Grand Magic Games?"

He called her cute? Or is she imagining things? She tried to hide her blush, but failed. Sting smirked and bent down to her face so their noses almost touching.

"Are you blushing? Never seen a guy hot like me? Haha, well you're really lucky to be standing in front of Fiore's hottest man - Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!"

She frowned at his oversized ego and backed away from him. She has never heard of him before, but he really is good-looking, she'll admit him that. But Sabertooth? Natsu's words repeated in her mind, forcing her to remember that they are probably bad guys who think bad of her guild. Of her family, friends and Gray-sama. She came to her senses and realized that this guy in front of her is her enemy.

"Juvia came to participate at Grand Magic Games as Fairy Tail's mage!"

Without thinking twice, Juvia yelled back at his face. Now there she is, standing in a dark alley, all alone, yelling at one of the strongest mages in Fiore. Not so smart, Juvia.

After hearing those words, his face became cold and he looked at her as if she's his number one enemy...which she probably is. Was it because she yelled or because she's a Fairy Tail mage? Scared, she backed away from him. After a few seconds, his face became expressionless once more and just when she thought he calmed, she felt him push her against a wall, his muscular body pressing against her. He caressed her hair and whispered to her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"By the time Grand Magic Games are over, I swear you will be head over heels in love with me."

After saying those words, he disappeared along with his exceed, leaving confused Juvia alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"What has gotten into you Sting-kun?"

Lector was right. What has gotten into him? What could make him to say those words to a Fairy Tail mage?

_'By the time Grand Magic Games are over, I swear you will be head over heels in love with me. Seriously? You were supposed to scare her to death, dumbass! To make her go back screaming to her stupid, foolish guild. I should've punched her innocent, gorgeous face, but how could I?'_

Yeah, how could you? He originally planned to show her that she's in no position to scream at him like that, maybe hurt her a bit, but the moment she looked at him with those innocent, scared eyes, he lost control of himself. She smelled so good to his Dragon Slayer nose. The locks that fell on her shoulder were like silk to his rough fingers. He couldn't resist her. He couldn't resist a Fairy Tail mage and it angered him.

However, this was no time for distractions and he won't let her stand in his way.

"Forget it Lector. I don't have time for stuff like that. I gotta concentrate on victory. We have to win Grand Magic Games no matter what."

"Yeah! That's right. Sting-kun you are the best!"

* * *

Juvia slid down the wall and hugged her knees. Everything happened so fast, so soon. She had no idea what to think about Sting. What he said made no sense to her. If he didn't scare her, she might have blushed. Confused, Juvia managed to stand up from the cold ground. She better leave before she encounters someone else. She went back to her lodging where she stayed with other members of Fairy Tail Team B. When she got back, everybody was already sleeping.

She laid on her bed, afraid to close her eyes. What if she falls asleep? Will Sting appear in her mind again and cause her more confusion? What about Gray? She felt like she's betraying him by thinking about Sting.

_'Ugh...Sting get out of Juvia's head!'_

She rolled in her bed as if it'll somehow help her. Nope, Sting's still there. So is Gray. She clenched her fists and made a mental note to herself. She'll make Gray fall for her and Sting won't ruin it. She's fine the way she is now...or not.

She let a tear slid down her face, but soon she wiped it from her face. If she wants to win Gray's heart, she has to stay strong.

* * *

Today's the day. The start of Grand Magic Games. Juvia didn't get any sleep, but she isn't tired at all. She decided one thing - she's going to make Gray love her no matter what. Now, she just has to find him.

* * *

After searching almost whole town, she finally found him and luckily, he was alone. Her eyes took the shape of hearts as she got closer to him.

"Gray-sama!"

Gray turned around, confused to see Juvia there.

"Oh, hey Juvia...Do you need something?"

"Well...Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go on dinner with Juvia."

"Sure...why not...Now that you mention it, I'm hungry."

"In that case, I know a good restaurant in town."

Before Juvia could react, Lyon appeared from nowhere, causing Juvia and Gray to jump in surprise. He grabbed Juvia and started talking about how fashionable restaurant is. Confused Juvia didn't know what to do, so she decided to stay silent.

"Hey! Don't just walk off with one of my members!"

_'Is Gray-sama jealous?'_

Thought Juvia, full of hope. Lyon and Gray started arguing, but she didn't hear all of it, she was too busy imagining Gray and her kissing, having kids..., but she understood what was it about. Gray and Lyon made a bet. If Lamia Scale wins the Games, Juvia will join their guild.

But Juvia belongs with Fairy Tail. She opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes caught sight of certain Sabertooth's memeber. He's laughing with his friend, whom she didn't recognize and two cute exceeds. Juvia stared at him and once he saw her, his laugh stopped. His face became expressionless and he started walking towards her. She noticed him getting closer and panicked. She started looking around as if trying to find somewhere to hide.

_'Juvia has to get out of here.'_

"Lyon-san, Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry, but she has to go."

Gray and Lyon continued their fight, not even noticing Juvia. She started running off and stopped at the hill. Juvia felt Sting getting closer, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She carefully started going down, trying not to roll. Being the clumsy girl she is, she tripped and fell. She tried to stand up, but failed. It really hurt her. She sobbed, trying to hold back tears. What if she broke her leg? She silently cursed Sting. Juvia hid behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't find her, give up and leave.

* * *

Sting didn't even think twice before running after Juvia, following her sweet scent. She smelled so good, but her scent got mixed up with something else. Blood? Terrified, he ran faster. It confused him, why was he suddenly so worried about her?

He found her sitting, her back against a tree, hugging her legs and silently sobbing. She didn't notice him yet. He looked at her knee and saw blood dripping out of it. She wasn't hurt badly. He sighed in relief and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing, you clumsy girl?"

"J-Juvia is n-not clu-clumsy!"

She managed to say through sobs.

"Whatever you say."

He winked causing water mage to blush slightly. He kneeled next to her and lifted her dress a little, enough to see her wound, but Juvia got the wrong idea.

"What are you doing, pervert!?"

She slapped him. Wrong move, Juvia. Don't mess with Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer. His face showed pure hate and his eyes shot daggers at her. He grabbed her and forced her to stand up, which really hurt her leg. He pushed her against a tree, causing her more pain. He was just trying to help a Fairy Tail's mage, his enemy, and she slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid bitch? I was trying to help you! As if I would try something with an ugly woman like you! You...If you were a guy, you would be dead already! I'm going to...I..."

He yelled at her, but soon he realized that he didn't mean any of that. His face softened, but Juvia's eyes were already full of tears. Clear sky, just in a few second became packed with gray clouds. It began to rain.

"Depressing weather for depressing moment, huh?"

He said to himself, but Juvia heard it and cried even more. Now, she officially hates him, all men were the same. Everyone around her were the same. They all hated rain and he was no different.

"Idiot!"

She pushed him and started running up the hill. She managed to make few steps, before her knee pain came back and she started falling. Last time, it was raining hard too, when Gray saved her. She waited to feel the cold ground on her back, but that never happened.

She slowly opened her eyes to see deep, dark blue eyes looking down at her. Sting held her close to him, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"W-Why are you looking at J-Juvia like that? Ju-Juvia hates you. It's all your fault!"

Juvia stuttered. Even though she hates him now, she still felt uncomfortable to be so close to him.

"Juvia...I..."

He had no idea what to say. Why is he trying to make things right? He doesn't even know why does he care about her.

He slowly started to let go of her. If they stayed like that a moment longer, he would have kissed her. But it doesn't matter at all right now. He said those mean words to her. Bitch!? No way. She was radiating innocence. Ugly? How could you lie like that Sting? Even with rain dripping down her face and dark hair clinging to her head, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Damn, she looks even hotter like that.

"Why would you save Juvia?"

She suddenly asked him. Her face expressionless and her voice cold. Why, she asks. He didn't know why, but he can't stand seeing this woman being hurt anymore.

"Does it matter?"

"Juvia is a bitch...and ugly...and rain is depressing, right?"

"But that's not what I wanted to say."

His voice was so low, she barely heard him. His eyes were pleading her, but it won't change things no matter how sorry he is.

"Juvia didn't mean to slap you. It was her sudden reaction, but you still yelled at her."

"But..."

_'Juvia should stay away from this man. He hates Juvia, brings her back bad memories and sadness.'_

"Juvia has to go."

"Juvia I..."

"We should be back at our lodgings by midnight."

"It's still morning."

"Why should Juvia stay with you?"

"I don't know, but let me check your leg, okay?"

"Thank you, but Juvia doesn't need your help."

She obviously wants to get away from him, as soon as possible. At least he's trying.

"At least let me walk you back to your lodging."

"No."

"Why?"

"Juvia said no!"

She yelled, with tears forming in her eyes once again and rain becoming harder.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instantly shut them. He wanted to beg her, but it's not like him. He can't allow himself to seem more pathetic than this. He always had girls around him, but this one seems like hundreds of them couldn't replace her. He closed his eyes and thought of all girls that he's been with, but he couldn't compare any of them with Juvia. He lifted his his head and let the rain caress his face. Sting, who was never a big fan of rainy days, liked this one. It smelled like Juvia. It even felt like her. He opened his eyes expecting to see her, but she's nowhere to be found. He tried to follow her scent, but everything smelled just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia managed to overcome her knee pain and make it back to her lodging. She was drenched from heavy rain, but she didn't really mind it. She was and still is a rain woman.

Mirajane was the only one there and Gajeel, Laxus and Cana were nowhere to be seen. When Mira noticed Juvia's state, she hurried to get first aid kit.

"Oh my...Juvia, what happened? Were you attacked?"

Mira panicked and Juvia smiled at her, to assure her that she's alright.

"Juvia is fine, Mira-san. She was taking a walk and it began to rain, so Juvia hurried back, but tripped."

Juvia made up a fast lie and Mira seemed to believe her. Mira gently inspected her knee. Luckily, she didn't break anything. Mira cleaned her wound and wrapped a bandage around her knee.

"Here. All done."

Mira finished and Juvia thanked her. There was no way Juvia would tell Mira about Sting...or anyone. She recalled what happened and her anger came back. How dare he act that way to her? That's it. She doesn't want to see his face ever again. And he expected her to forgive him after saying those mean words to her? No way! She made a decision. She'll never ever look at his face again. She'll never talk to him. She'll forget about him. She has her Gray-sama. She promised herself to win over Gray's heart and no love rival can ruin it nor Sting. But his words repeated in her mind all over again.

_'Juvia is ugly...bitch...rain is depressing...Juvia is rain...Juvia is depressing...'_

How much it hurt her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabertooth's White Dragon Slayer made a decision also. He needed her. He wanted her. He's not going to only make her fall in love with him, he's going to make her his. Only his.

* * *

So midnight came. First event was preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth. Out of 113 teams, only the first 8 teams could participate at the Games. Juvia's team came in second place. Fairy Tail Team B went back to their lodgings to celebrate, but all that Juvia's been doing was stare through the window, wondering did Gray-sama make it.

* * *

The first 8 teams that passed Sky Labyrinth were revealed on the first day of Grand Magic Games. Team Fairy Tail arrived in 8th place. In second place came Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, causing confusion amongst audience, considering the fact that Fairy Tail always came the last. In first place, as expected, came Team Sabertooth.

Juvia fought the urge to turn around and look at Sting, while he had trouble taking his eyes from her. She was well aware that he was staring at her. It made her nervous, the way his eyes followed her every move.

She looked around and her eyes landed on Gray. Knowing that Sting was watching her, she ran to Gray and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to scream and blush slightly. Why she did it? To make Sting jealous? She didn't know either. She made a promise to herself that she'll make Gray accept her feelings, but under Sting's gaze, it didn't feel right. Of course, Lyon had to pop out of nowhere and ,yet again, confess his love to Juvia-chan. Gray and Lyon started arguing and she had to admit it. She always loved the attention that she received from Ice-Make mages. It made her forget about Sting, at least for a while.

* * *

First game is Hidden. Lyon decided to take a part in it, so did Gray and Juvia. A giant city then begins to appear on the field. They had to attack each other and earn points. The city became filled with clones of the participants. It was like heaven to Juvia, seeing all those Grays around her. While the other participants were trying to figure a way to find their real opponents, Juvia got overexcited after seeing so many Gray clones and hugged one of them, losing one point.

Just like that, Gray became Sting's first ''love rival''. Sting clenched his fist and growled in Gray's direction.

"Sting-kun, is something wrong? You seem odd."

"Fro thinks so, too."

Lector and Frosch asked Sting. Lector knew about Sting's little crush on Fairy Tail's mage, but if anyone else found out, he would be most likely kicked out of Sabertooth.

* * *

"I found you, Gray."

"Lyon..."

Gray and Lyon almost started fighting when...

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia jumped off the roof revealing to Lyon and Gray something they so wished to see, right before kicking Lyon in the head.

"Juvia!"

"Panties!"

Said Gray and Lyon while blushing.

"Hey, I don't need you to give me a hand."

"Juvia knows. Juvia is going to beat you, Gray-sama."

Juvia didn't really mind fighting Gray. Anyway, she can't make a fool of herself in front of Sting. She has to admit, she thought of him. Unconscious, Lyon still thought of the sight that Juvia gave him.

"I saw a piece of heaven..."

Said Lyon while still blushing.

_'I'm gonna give you a piece of hell after this.'_

Thought jealous Sting while clenching his fists wanting to beat Lyon to death...and Gray. What's with that Gray-sama crap?

* * *

They continued attacking each other. Sting smirked to himself after discovering Juvia's magic. Water. Suits her.

Rufus, Sabertooth's mage, took first place after defeating all of them. Juvia and Gray made fools of themselfs. They both took the last place.

* * *

Juvia felt sad and blamed herself. She didn't just lose, she made a complete fool of herself. In front of her guild, Gray-sama and Sting. Not to mention the whole audience. Gray, on the other hand was angry and wanted revenge. She didn't like seeing Gray like that, so she invited him for dinner to cheer him up...and take her mind off of Sting. She didn't expect Gray to accept her offer, but he did.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Spending the day with Juvia was better than drowning himself in his loss, so he accepted it. Gray liked Juvia, he really did. Probably not as much as she liked him, but he did. He just won't admit it, yet. He found her strange behaviour weird, annoying, but most of all cute. He likes how she would always follow him everywhere, hug him, cheer for him when he's fighting Natsu...and he has to admit, he likes her curves too. Her crazy imaginations creep him out sometimes, but it's nothing he can't handle.

"Juvia is really happy."

She said while jumping up and down behind him. He turned around and smiled at her. He didn't even have to ask why she's feeling that way. When she's with him, she seems to be the happiest person on the whole Earth Land. Gray made her happy and he was aware of it. Anyone could notice it.

Gray likes Juvia too, but he would never admit that to himself. He was torn between his love for Juvia and the fear of losing someone precious to him again.

"Gray-sama! We're here."

She said happily. She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her into the restaurant. They were seated in a cafe garden, next to the main street, where anyone could easily see them. He didn't really like the idea of anyone seeing them together. They might come, and ruin their moment. Especially Lyon. But Juvia really liked that spot and that was enough for him. Seeing her happy.

* * *

Sting sat on a bench with his friend Rogue and their exceeds, Lector and Frosch. He stared at Juvia and Gray from across the street. Jealousy built up inside him. She looked so happy with Gray. He could make her happier. He wanted to make her happier. He wanted to beat Gray to death for stealing away Juvia, but it wouldn't be right. He has to let it go for now. After all, she's not his. Not yet.

* * *

After coming back from her "date" with her favorite Ice-Make mage, she felt like her dreams came true. Dreams...Sting. She haven't slept for two days because of that bastard, but now, that she went out with Gray, she might dream of her beloved.

_'Yeah! It has to be it. Now that Juvia finally went out on a date with Gray-same, her weird dreams will stop.'_

You were wrong with that one Juvia.

* * *

**Juvia is walking, hand in hand with her beloved Gray-sama. They're having a really great time. Holding hands, smiling, laughing, even kissing from time to time. She couldn't wish for more. Maybe ten or hundred little Fullbusters (their kids). Suddenly, Gray let go of her hand and everything went white and then back to normal. Everything seemed fine, but she couldn't find Gray. She started walking, tripped and fell in red liquid. Blood? Terrified, she looked around and found from where the blood is coming from. Or better to say from who. She screamed. She couldn't take it. Her beloved is lying in front of her, dead, and she can't do anything about it. She heard an evil laugh. It belonged to the killer of her first love. Whoever it is, she's gonna pay him back, but before she could start searching for the owner of the sinister laugh, everything started spinning and she found herself standing alone in front of a grave. Not Gray's grave, but Sting's. Gray appeared beside her, but when she tried calling him, he couldn't hear her. He couldn't see her. Terrified she watched Sting's grave. She never wanted him dead. Sure he was mean to her, but he felt sorry and didn't mean to say a word. It doesn't even matter if he's dead. Evil laugh interrupted her thoughts. It belonged to Gray. He laughed at Sting's grave. He seemed happy, but why? He kicked Sting's grave and it broke into pieces. Juvia, terrified at his behavior, cried. Why, Gray? It's not like you. His eyes dark, evil laugh, like he can't control himself. She screamed. She wanted to get out of this. She can't stand seeing them like this. Everything started spinning and spinning...**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a very worried Mirajane on top of her, shaking her, desperately trying to wake her up. She looked around and remembered everything. Scared and in desperate need for comfort, she hugged Mira. Mira patted Juvia's back, letting her cry on her shoulder. Soon, the dark night sky became even darker and rain started pouring. Sky cried along with Juvia that night. That's not the way she wanted to dream about Gray.

"Juvia needs fresh air."

She said, once she stopped crying. Mira didn't even once ask Juvia what's wrong. She knew Juvia wouldn't tell her. She also knew that Juvia needed someone.

"But on this rain."

"Don't worry. Juvia is a rain woman."

There was no point fighting with Juvia about this. She just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Juvia spent half of her life on the rain, lonely, but Mira saw it in her eyes. She needed some time alone. Normally, she wouldn't let her, but she knew how it felt. She needed it too, when she "lost" Lisanna.

"Are you sure you will be alright? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thank you, but Juvia wants to be alone."

Mira just nodded her head and handed Juvia an umbrella. Juvia smiled a small, but honest smile.

"Juvia is sorry for bothering you."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there. After all, you're my friend, Juvia."

Mira showed Juvia her well-known polite smile.

_'Juvia is...Mira-san's friend?' _

* * *

Sting woke up from the loud sound of pouring rain.

"Fucking, stupid rain."

He muttered, sitting up on his bed. He hated rain. It was lonely, depressing. Nobody likes being alone all the time. Sting didn't have many friends, actually he didn't have any beside Rogue and Lector, but he appreciated them. He opened the window next to his bed.

"Damn, it's raining hard."

The wind blew small raindrops on his face. He took a deep breath and...It smelled just like the last time, when he had a fight with Juvia. It smelled just like her.

Suddenly, he had an urge to go out. He didn't know why, he just had to. He cursed himself and lightly banged his head on the wall.

_'This is crazy. I hate rain. There's no way I'm going out.'_

Even though, in a minute he was walking around the town, taking in the sweet scent of the pouring rain.

* * *

Juvia cried, but nobody could see her tears through the pouring rain or hear her sobbing. Not that anyone would walk on a rain like this. She recalled her dream, no, her nightmare, crying even harder. Mira's smile was enough to calm her for a few moments. At times like this, she wished she had someone to turn to, but they were all her "love rivals". She turned everyone away from her, all because of Gray.

_'No. Juvia can't blame anyone but herself. It's all her fault.'_

At least she was aware that she was living in her own imaginary world and it had to change. Images from her nightmare came back to her. She doesn't want to sleep ever again after this. She doesn't want to see those things ever again. Still, one thing was confusing her. Sting's grave, him being dead, saddened her more than Gray's dead.

Her previous dreams with the handsome blonde mage were so sweet, causing a warm feeling inside her. They felt real, heck, she wanted them to be real. They even surpassed her Gray-sama imaginations.

But this one had to be the worst dream of her life. Upon remembering it, she broke down in more tears.

* * *

Sting wandered around the town, not sure why. He should go back, but he can't. Something's keeping him outside. He walked further, when Juvia's scent got stronger. As if she's right next to him. He followed her smell and as the smell got stronger, he heard silent sobs and with every step he took, they got louder. After turning around another corner he saw her. Her back was against a cold wall and she was hugging her legs, hiding her face between her knees.

"Juvia..."

Slowly, she lifted her head, revealing her puffy eyes. He couldn't see her tears, but he knew she was crying. It hurt him to see her like this. She looked lost, alone. Anger built inside him and he knew that he'd kill whoever made her feel like that. He took off his jacket and shielded her from the rain with it. They were both soaking wet, but he was hoping it would at least keep her warm. Juvia was silently looking at him. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

"Sting-kun?"

If it wasn't for the cold rain, his face would have flushed from the sudden contact and the way she said his name. He nodded. Just then, her eyes lit up and she threw herself towards him. Her arms closed around him, her body collided with his, with her face buried in his chest. Before he even realized, Juvia was hugging him with all her strength. And then she fainted...


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia woke up early that day. To her surprise, she was in her bed.

_'What happened? Was Juvia dreaming?'_

She wondered to herself. Juvia remembered Mira comforting her, but after that everything was kind of blurry to her. She hugged Sting like there was no tomorrow and then fainted in his arms? Was that another fluffy dream? But it felt so real. The feeling of safeness when she was so close to him.

_'It's embarrassing!'_

She blushed. Now, her nightmare didn't bother her as much as the fact that she might have hugged Sting out of blue. She remembered her "date" with Gray and realized something. She prefers Sting's hugs to Gray's, even though she's always the only one who's hugging. But was Sting's hug real or just a dream?

"Juvia!"

Juvia's "love rival", Lucy, barged in her room, interrupting her train of thoughts. She had worried expression and right behind her was Levy with the same look on her face.

"Juvia-chan, are you alright?"

Juvia, confused, didn't know how to respond to their concern.

_'What are they talking about? Juvia is totally fine.'_

"Juvia is fine."

"But you..."

"Juvia doesn't understand. What happened to Juvia to make you worry?"

"A man with a cloak brought you here. He said you fainted. After what happened to Wendy, we got scared."

"Oh..."

So it wasn't a dream. How nice of him to bring her back.

_'Juvia has to thank Sting-kun today!'_

Then embarrassment overwhelmed her. She began blushing like crazy. They barely knew each other and yesterday she threw herself at him. How will she explain it to him? What if he hates her now?

_'Think positive. Sting doesn't hate Juvia.'_

"Juvia, don't tell me you are thinking about Gray."

"Eh?"

"Juvia-chan, you're blushing."

"And we heard you and Gray went on a date yesterday."

"I'm not blushing! And it wasn't a date."

Juvia said the last part coldly. Lucy and Levy looked at her with shock written all over their faces. Even Juvia was surprised by her sudden reaction. Normally, she would blush, while imagining different scenarios of her and Gray-sama's life. Had her feelings towards Gray started to disappear, while her feelings for Sting increased every time she thought about him?

"Juvia, are you alright?"

Lucy panicked, while Levy touched Juvia's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Juvia is...fine."

She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about her own feelings. She lowered her head and looked at her hands. She began twirling her fingers, due to the nervousness she felt.

_'Juvia was sure Gray-sama was the one for her. But he only cleared the dark sky, showed her the Sun, the path that she should take. He didn't want to go with Juvia. Juvia was wrong, but she still likes him...or Sting. Could Sting be the one for Juvia?'_

Juvia thought sadly. Her life became a real mess. Gray or Sting...or maybe Lyon? Even Lyon had to come into her life. This is all messed up. Out of annoyance, she grabbed her head and started shaking it as if all those thoughts would leave her mind.

"Juvia-chan! Lu-chan what should we do?"

"Juvia! Get yourself together!"

"Juvia...Juvia is confused."

She hid her face with her hands.

"The Games are about to begin!"

Someone yelled from the outside.

"Oh no! We better hurry!"

But before Juvia could leave, Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Did Gray do something yesterday!?"

Lucy yelled with dark aura around her, ready to kill Gray.

"No. Don't worry about Juvia. Juvia will be fine. Let's go, Lucy."

It was the first time Juvia said 'Lucy' instead of 'love rival'. Juvia didn't seem to notice it, but it was a nice change. Lucy smiled to herself. Whenever she tried talking to Juvia, she would always glare at Lucy, thinking that she likes Gray. This time, something was different. She never once said "love rival" and it was just the start of their developing friendship.

* * *

And the second day of the Games began.

"And today's first game will be Chariot!"

Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Gajeel, Natsu and Sting are chosen by their teams to participate. Juvia would never miss it. She might finally see Sting's magic. She jumped up and down like a child. She didn't even know why. Excitement was evident on her face, but her friends ignored her, thinking that she's imagining Gray.

The participants should race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling. It was a vehicle, meaning that Natsu and Gajeel will get motion sickness.

But to Juvia's surprise, Sting also had motion sickness.

_'Is Sting, by any chance, a Dragon Slayer also?'_

She'd never guess he was that strong. Juvia remembered hearing about Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. Because of them, Sabertooth was on top.

_'They killed their parents!'_

She remembered Natsu's words. Why? He must have had a good reason to do it. Their dragon parents must have been evil if they killed them, right? But Juvia couldn't understand it. She never met her parents so...

She heard loud cheers and looked down to see that Bacchus won Chariot. Kurohebi finishes right after, followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were still racing...or shoud we say, trying not to puke.

Juvia finds it really cute, how Sting had motion sickness. She giggles to herself. She wouldn't mind caressing his hair while his head is on her lap. Just like Lucy does to Natsu when he gets motion sickness.

* * *

Sting asked Natsu and Gajeel why they decided to join the tournament. Natsu answers him, telling him that he is doing it for his comrades who have waited for them for the past seven years, enduring all the pain and selflessly defending the guild. Hearing Natsu's words, the Fairy Tail mages begin to cry. Juvia noticed Sting's annoyance caused by by Natsu's answer.

_'Does Sting have any friends?'_

What surprised her more, was the fact that Sting decided to give up.

* * *

_'It's not like they are going to earn a point after this anyway.'_

But he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. In front of Juvia. But what angered him the most was Natsu's foolish reason for joining the Grand Magic Games. Out of anger, he punched a wall next to him. Friends? He didn't need one. Well, beside Lector.

Then a sweet scent reached his nose and he remembered her. He might need her too. He must have been deep in thoughts so he didn't notice his favorite water mage being close. But what's she doing here?

"Sting!"

She looked like she just ran a marathon. After catching her breath again, she opened her mouth to say something, but noticed his hand and her eyes widened in horror. He looked at his hand and noticed that blood was all over it. He looked at the wall he punched, but instead of the wall, he found ruins.

"Does it hurt!?"

She panicked. It didn't hurt him at all so he wasn't bothered by it. He didn't even know he hurt his hand until he looked at it. He just wanted to know what's she doing here. He remembered last night. She maybe came to ask him what happened or something like that.

"Forget it. And about yesterday...you fainted and-"

"Juvia knows and she came here to thank you, but you're hurt. Juvia will take care of your hand!"

She said cheerfully. She took his big hand in her small ones and ripped two pieces of her dress. She wiped off the blood with one and with the other one she wrapped his hand. He smiled at her. She looked really cute while taking care of him.

"You weren't that bad today. Juvia thinks that we all lose sometimes."

He wanted to thank her, but instead of it, he apologized for his actions. He didn't deserve her kindness and she deserved a lot more than his poor apologize.

"Look, Juvia. I'm really sorry about what happened two days ago. I didn't mean it. I was just...I don't know."

Juvia was just silently looking at him, slightly confused, so he continued.

"But I'll let you punch me once...maybe twice. I know it won't make up for those mean things I said, but-"

Juvia waved her hands, interrupting him.

"J-Juvia doesn't want to punch Sting! She already forgot about that. See?"

Juvia showed him her gorgeous smile, assuring him that everything's fine. He patted her head.

"By the way, were you looking for me or did we accidentally cross paths...again."

_'Again?'_

Juvia remembered the first time she met him...for real. His words echoed in her mind and she blushed.

_'By the time Grand Magic Games are over, I swear you will be head over heels in love with me.' _

"Huh? Why are you blushing? So you were looking for me."

He said, teasing her. He stepped closer to the water mage, which made her take a few steps back. Soon enough, her back touched the opposite wall. She could feel that her cheeks were burning. Sting leaned closer to her red face and she turned away from him. He came even closer and she could feel his cool breath on her skin. Juvia put her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to look angry and annoyed, even though her cheeks were flaming red. He laughed at her cute behaviour.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Juvia is not blushing."

Sting just laughed harder.

"If you don't stop laughing, Juvia will leave."

She said seriously and he immediately stopped.

"Okay, fine. But I'm still curious about why you were looking for me."

Before she could reply, his face changed expression. Not even a minute ago he was dying out of laughter and now he was dead serious, somewhat angry. His voice was cold as he spoke up.

"And more importantly, why were you crying yesterday?"

He was ready to kill whoever made her cry.

"Juvia wanted to apologize for hugging you."

She said, trying to avoid his second question. She didn't want to tell him.

"I don't mind it. Just warn me next time, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. But that's not what he wanted to hear.

"And?"

"And?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"Don't play dumb with me, Juvia."

He gave her a stern look. Juvia lowered her head and bit her lip. She was arguing with herself whether she should tell him the truth or not. She looked up at him and regretted it. Sting's intense gaze was piercing right through her and she sighed in defeat.

"Juvia had a bad dream. Juvia dreamt that you died...Juvia...Juvia doesn't want you dead."

She said through silent sobs, smartly leaving out the part about Gray. She buried her head in her hands as she cried. The fact that Sting didn't say anything for a long time didn't help at all. It was as if he wasn't there.

_'Did Juvia annoy Sting with her crying?'_

After she calmed a bit, she spoke up.

"Juvia is sorry. She will leave now."

Before she could turn to leave, she found herself in his embrace. He was hugging her tight, just like she hugged him yesterday. His hand was on her lower back, sending chills up her spine, while the other one was gently caressing her hair.

"Idiot...One silly dream isn't a reason to wander around the town at night. Anyone could easily take advantage of you in that state."

He hugged her closer to him. The idea of someone molesting Juvia was enough to make his blood boil in anger.

"And on that rain...You could've gotten sick. Don't do that ever again, okay? You got me really worried."

She buried her face in his chest and nodded. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while and Juvia enjoyed every second of it. It was her first real hug, where the other person was actually hugging back. It felt nice...more than just nice.

As for Sting, he was worried. He just wanted to keep her in his arms, where he knew she was safe.

Sting felt Juvia's small hands on his chest. She pushed herself from him a little, but he didn't let go of her. She looked up at him, blushing. She managed to hold his gaze for 10 second and then she had to look away. Otherwise, her heart would have exploded.

Sting smirked to himself. That's it. It's perfect. The perfect moment to claim her as his own.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly, he began leaning closer to her confused face, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his dark blue eyes and realization hit her. He was going to kiss her and she won't even try to resist it. Why would she? She closed her eyes as excitement overwhelmed them. Just a little closer and-

"Sting!"

_'Damn you Rogue!'_

If it was someone else, he would be dead already. He didn't even get to brush his lips over her. Everything was gone now. Juvia stared blankly at a very confused Rogue. Sting shot him a death glare as he walked past Juvia, not even looking at her.

'_Eh?'_

She began to worry and then Sting turned around and smiled widely at her, showing his perfect toothy smile. She waved him goodbye while placing the best smile on her face.

Rogue, Lector and Frosch watched the scene dumbfounded. Sting has a lot to explain to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Erza's words echoed in Gray's mind.

_'You should have sensed Juvia's feelings for you by now. Why don't you make everything clear?'_

He played dumb and acted as if he had no idea what was she talking about. But he knew. He knew it so well. He just wasn't sure of his own feelings. He thought about it too long. His "date" with Juvia was amazing. She was amazing. She managed to get into his cold heart and melt icy walls with her warmth. Not long ago, he realized that he needed her in his life.

Gray was scared of his feelings towards Juvia. He was scared to love again, but what scared him more, was the fact that Lyon might be slowly taking her away from him. He was aware that he had to hurry and confess his feelings to Juvia before it's too late.

What he didn't realize, was that Lyon was the last thing he had to worry about. His real rival was much more challenging and came in the shape of a handsome, blonde Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Juvia walked through Crocus' streets with a wide smile that never left her flustered face. Sting almost kissed her, but his friends had to come and ruin their moment. She melted in his arms. It felt so right. Even though he didn't kiss her, it was the best moment of her life. She felt happy, happy that someone is returning her feelings. She fell for him, without even realizing it.

"Juvia-chan!"

As always, Lyon popped out of nowhere, interrupting her thoughts. He always seems to be arriving at the times when he's not needed. Juvia's mood ruined and she felt like punching Lyon. She made an angry grimace and Lyon noticed it right away.

"Juvia-chan, what's wrong?"

She remembered Sting and smiled.

_'Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect today.'_

She thought and her smile grew wider. Poor Lyon thought it was meant for him.

"Why don't we eat together. As I said before, I know a perfect restaurant."

There was no reason to reject him. She felt so happy today, that she wouldn't even reject to spend a day with Lucy, her "love rival". But is Lucy her love rival now that she loves Sting? Does she love Sting more than Gray? She placed a fake smile on her face so Lyon wouldn't notice chaos in her little head. What now? She really likes Sting, but her feelings for Gray were once too big and it's hard to erase them just like that. And then, there's Lyon. She doesn't love him as much as she loves Gray, but his silly comments could always make her blush. However, she wants to love Sting. She's never felt that way before in Gray's presence. She won't risk it. She can't give Lyon fake hope.

"Juvia doesn't feel good. She has to go."

"Then let me walk you back."

_'What could go wrong?' _

"Okay..."

They walked in silence, but it wasn't anything awkward. It was a friendly, comfortable silence. When they got closer to Fairy Tail B's apartment, Lyon stopped walking. Juvia turned around to see if something's wrong.

"Lyon-san, is something wrong?"

He smiled kindly and she returned his smile. She continued walking, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She watched him, unsure what to do. He moved a piece of her hair from her face. His hand grabbed her chin and he leaned forward. Her heart was beating so loud, almost jumping out of her chest. Now she understands what's happening.

_'No...no...'_

She wants to push him away, but her body was numb. Soon enough, his lips landed on her. He stole her first kiss! She hated the feeling of his lips against her. She hated it! She tried to push him away, but he resisted, taking a chance to pull her closer. She was hurt by this kiss. She wanted it to end, but Lyon was making it go on forever. When he finally stopped, Juvia began to cry.

_'This didn't happen...no way...'_

She sobbed. She put her hands on her lips as if trying to protect them from him. From anyone other than Sting.

"I hate you!"

She yelled with all her strength, dropping down on her knees. Lyon then realized what he did.

"Juvia...I...I'm sorry..."

He said. She could hear sadness in his voice, but she didn't care. She hated him. She just wants him to go away. She doesn't want to be near him anymore. She just had her first kiss and it was awful. It was supposed to be nice, loving, but the most important thing is that it should be from the one you love...and she didn't love Lyon.

What hurt him the most weren't her words, but the way she spoke to him. In first person. He felt like he did the most awful thing to her. He never imagined she would actually speak in first person. Did he disgust her that much?

"I hate you..."

She mumbled, but he heard it well. She hates him. She never felt hurt like this. She would rather have Gray slap her than this. She feels awful. How will she ever face Sting again? What will he think of her? She wanted to slap Lyon, but she felt too weak to do anything.

"I...I hate you. Go away..."

Lyon was speechless. What could he say? The one he loves, now hates him. It's all his fault. He shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't resist her. He wanted her all for himself. He hates Gray for having Juvia always by his side. Yeah, Gray. Does he really love Juvia, or was she just a victim of rivalry between him and Gray? That doesn't even matter now.

* * *

Juvia managed to stand up and without a word, she slowly headed to her apartment, leaving Lyon behind. She thought she could trust him. As she shed more tears, sky filled with dark clouds ready to cry along with her. Her face was emotionless and her look blank as if she's a dead person walking. She opened the door to her apartment and found it empty.

_'Maybe they are outside, having fun. Juvia needs some time alone anyway.' _

* * *

Gray sat at the corner in the Bar Sun, with a drink in his hand, while waiting for Juvia to come. Cana told him that she disappeared after Chariot. Nervousness overwhelmed him as he waited for Juvia to return. He decided to confess his feeling today, before it's too late. While Natsu and the other fought, he sat alone without saying a word. He was unusually quiet today and Lucy noticed it. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Gray, is something wrong? You're not yourself today. Did something happen?"

She looked concerned. He couldn't tell her that he's going to confess to Juvia...or could he? Maybe she could give him an advice or something like that. She's a girl and he could trust her with this.

"Look...I will tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Okay?"

She nodded her head. Lucy's now curious. She has to know what's bothering him. He took a deep breath and told her everything. How he realized that he loves Juvia and that he wants to confess to her. She listened to him without saying a word. When he finished, Lucy smiled widely.

"I'm glad that you finally realized your feelings for her."

"Yeah..."

"Mira, Laxus, Gajeel are here so if she's at their apartment, she should be alone right now. I think it's better for you to do it when nobody is around."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good luck!"

Before leaving, he looked at Lucy once again.

"You better don't tell anybody."

She just smiled kindly and waved him goodbye.

* * *

Gray ran to Juvia's apartment. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He decided to see if it's unlocked and it was. He slowly opened the door and came in. He walked around the room, but didn't see anyone, but then he heard soft breathing under the sheets. He moved the sheets revealing Juvia's sleepy face. She was gorgeous. She looked so peaceful while sleeping and he decided that his confession can wait a little. He moved his hand to caress her messy hair, but she woke up right after he touched her. She moved away from him, looking terrified.

"Juvia..."

After hearing his voice, she relaxed a little.

_'Juvia thought it was Lyon...'_

She sighed and smiled a little at Gray. But how can she look at him after kissing Lyon? Well...she doesn't have to tell him, right? But it wouldn't be okay. It wasn't her fault after all. After remembering her first kiss, she almost cried. She can't let him see her like that - broken. But it doesn't matter now. She isn't sure about her feelings towards him. Her heart doesn't beat so fast when she's around him as it used to.

"Juvia...I have to say something..."

"Huh?"

"Just listen to me, okay. I thought about it for a long time now and I finally realized my feeling for you. I just wanted to say that...that..."

"Gray-sama stop it right there. Juvia doesn't want to hear it."

She can't be hurt anymore. If he rejected her, she would feel sad and broken. But if he says that he loves her, wouldn't know how to reply. She can't accept his feelings. Not now, when she's not sure about her own.

"Juvia thinks that it's better to leave things this way..."

It hurt her to say those words. A few tears escaped from her eyes. To be honest, Gray isn't what she's worrying about. She's worrying about facing Sting tomorrow. Confused, she couldn't understand her own feelings. Does she love Gray or Sting more?

_'It would be better if Juvia leaves now. Anyway, Juvia wants to take a walk and be alone.'_

She stood up and started leaving.

"Goodbye...Gray."

Gray sat there speechless. No Gray-sama? He had to do something or else...

"Juvia..."

That's all he managed to say before closed the door. No...he was too close he can't give up now. He ran after her and yelled.

"Juvia! I love you!"

Useless. On her mind was only a certain Dragon Slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray was dumbfounded. He expected Juvia to happily run into his arms, or even better kiss him. But she just ran away. This is not how he wanted it to be. She should be in his arms now, not somewhere outside. Gray decided to go back and tell Lucy what happened. There's no reason for him to stay there after all.

* * *

When he got back, Lucy greeted him with an excited smile, which was quickly replaced with a frown. She expected him to come with Juvia. She noticed that he's sad and worried. About what?

_'Don't tell me Juvia rejected him. Maybe he couldn't find her. Yeah, that's it.'_

Gray sat next to Lucy, not even looking at her.

"She rejected me..."

He said as if it was an usual thing. Juvia, the one who was all over him, rejected him? Lucy couldn't believe his words. Why? He has to be kidding, right? He looked at her and his eyes showed...sadness? So...it's true.

"Gray..."

Seeing him like this was rare.

"It's fine..."

He said, but Lucy knew better. He wasn't fine.

_'Why would you do this to him Juvia?'_

"It's alright Lucy. She didn't really reject me. She just ran off."

"But that's the same...or not. Maybe she was too happy or something like that."

"More like scared."

"What are you talking about? She loves you."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

That's it. Lucy slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

_'I'm going to find Juvia and see if she's alright.'_

"Gray, I'll go find Juvia."

"No!"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to see if she's alright."

_'There must be something wrong, if she acted that way.'_

* * *

Juvia sat alone by the lake. She looked at her reflection at the water and wished she never met Lyon and Gray. It would be so much easier for her to tell Sting that she loves him. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms as if he would never let anything happen to her. She curled up in a ball and thought. She wished she had a friend, like Lucy, Levy, Lisanna...but her love for Gray made her think that they were her "love rivals". She's regretting it all now. Instead of having fun, she spied on Gray all day long. If she had a friend, she could tell her about Sting, but now she has no one to talk to. Gray just made her situation worse with his confession. It was so sudden. Anyway, he was too late. Did he expect her to wait for him forever?

* * *

Lucy searched for Juvia everywhere. She was about to give up, when she found her sitting by the lake. She started running to her, but tripped and fell down. That caught Juvia's attention. She turned and saw Lucy. At first, she was shocked to see her there, but then noticed Lucy lying on the grass. Juvia panicked and ran to her. She kneeled by her side and had a worried expression on her face.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

Lucy groaned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head and smiled at Juvia.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Juvia smiled back, but her smile disappeared when Lucy widened her eyes.

"Is something wrong Lucy?"

"No! Everything's fine, but why are you calling me Lucy?"

"You're not Juvia's love rival anymore."

Juvia smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth. She looked so happy and relieved after saying that. Lucy was confused and happy at the same time. That meant that Juvia and her can be friends!

_'That's great!'_

Lucy thought. She totally forgot about Gray's misery. After all, Juvia was in love with him for too long and maybe he deserved what he got.

Lucy really wanted to be friends with Juvia, but she would always send her mean glares and call her "love rival". Lucy was more than happy to hear that they aren't "rivals" anymore. Juvia lowered her head and sighed. She looked sad.

_'That's it! Lucy, you have to help her! Whatever it is, I'm gonna fix it.'_

"Juvia, is something wrong?"

"Juvia's not feeling good today."

She replied sadly.

"What's bothering you?"

Lucy asked her worried.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does...and I want to help you. That's what friends are for."

Lucy smiled and Juvia's face lit up.

_'Lucy wants to be friends with Juvia?'_

Juvia was suspicious. Sure, they can be friends. But can she trust her right away? Juvia looked again at Lucy's smiling face. She's a good-hearted person. She won't tell anybody.

"Okay..."

And Juvia began talking about her problems. She told her almost everything. About her dreams, about meeting Sting, how he said he's going to make her fall in love with him, how he hugged he, how they almost kissed...She even told her that Lyon kissed her! But she never mentioned Sting's name through the story. She couldn't.

"That's it."

"Juvia..."

Lucy wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. It's so messed up and she was a little jealous. This is like a love story. Juvia must be really lucky, but instead, she looked sad and confused.

_'Lucy, say something!'_

Lucy thought to herself. Sure, Lucy was good when it came to love problems, but Juvia's case was really complicated.

_'I could write a story about this...Now's not the time for that!'_

"Okay...I know! I think that you should tell Gray and Lyon the truth. Forgive Lyon and forget Gray. I know that Lyon did something terrible to you, but everybody makes mistakes. He's probably regretting it all now. You waited too long for Gray and-"

"Juvia is scared of her feelings. Juvia doesn't want to hear Gray's feelings because if she does, she might end up going out with him. Juvia still has a small crush on Gray, but she likes the blonde guy more."

The blonde guy is Sting, of course!

"Then you shouldn't hurry. You should take it slow. Maybe you only think that you love that blonde guy. Have you ever thought about it?"

"No..."

"See! That's what I'm telling you."

"But Juvia is sure...Juvia knows that she loves him..."

"Juvia, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow."

Lucy placed her hands on Juvia's shoulders, assuring her that everything will work out just fine. Lucy stood up and so did Juvia.

"Let's go back, Juvia...Oh, don't worry about Gray. I'm sure he won't bother you, unless you decide to talk to him first."

Juvia nodded her head and smiled.

_'Lucy is really a good friend.'_

Juvia thought. She feels relieved after her small talk with Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

The third day of Grand Magic Games wasn't anything special. Juvia was really bored and didn't pay much attention. All she did was stare at Sting and daydream about him. She felt Lyon's eyes were on her almost all the time, but she didn't care. Sting would occasionally turn around and wink at her, making her blush. Lucy was desperately looking around, trying to find out who's Juvia looking at, but didn't succeed.

* * *

After the Games finished, Juvia hurried to the exit, hoping to see Sting and say hi.

But, much to her dismay, she saw Gray and Lyon leaning against a door frame, glaring at each other. Before she could turn around and leave, their eyes met hers and she stayed frozen in place. She had no idea what to do. Both of them stepped towards her, but no one said anything yet.

_'Juvia just wanted to see Sting!'_

She sighed annoyed. She wanted this to end, but they just kept staring at her.

_'Juvia has to say something. This is getting awkward.'_

Breath in, breath out.

"Gray? Lyon?"

They blinked a few times.

"I want to talk to you."

They both said in unison, which confused Juvia.

"You want to talk to Juvia?"

"Yes."

They said in unison again.

"Stop copying me Gray!"

"You are the one who's copying me!"

They started arguing, completely forgetting about Juvia. She watched them confused. They kept arguing and then she realized that they didn't pay attention to her at all.

_'This is Juvia's chance to escape.'_

She rushed through the door, while they were still arguing.

* * *

_'That was close.' _

She smiled at her successful escape. As she walked, she spotted Sting and smiled to herself. She looked around and when she made sure that she didn't see anyone familiar, she called him out.

"Sting!"

He turned around and when he saw her, he smiled widely. She ran up to him.

"Hi!"

She said happily. She really missed him. He missed her too. Way too much. She wanted to say something, but he did something unexpected. He put one hand on her lower back and pulled her to him as close as possible.

"Hey."

He whispered seductively. He stared deep into her eyes and she looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the redness that came over her face. She wasn't sure if he's just hugging her or preparing to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her, but what's he doing? Hesitating? Did he change his mind?

_'Maybe he's waiting for Juvia to do something.'_

But what could she do? She can't kiss him, because she has zero experience at kissing, beside her kiss with Lyon. But it was forced and felt awful. She closed her eyes and sighed. She doesn't even want to remember it. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard him laughing softly. He put his forehead on hers.

"You have never kissed? Right?"

He laughed a little. This is so embarrassing for her. Juvia blushed. Even though she has kissed once, this was still embarrassing. He must have had many girls while she hasn't been in a relationship even once. She has kissed once, but could she tell him? She remembered how awful and painful it was to her. She wanted to cry so he would hold her. It may be selfish from her, but she felt safe and protected.

_'No! Don't cry!'_

She pushed him away. He immediately stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"If you are going to laugh at Juvia, then you shouldn't hug her. Juvia doesn't like it."

She said and crossed her arms. It only caused him to laugh more.

"Juvia has kissed once!"

She yelled at him, annoyed. He looked at her and stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you don't have to lie about that. It's okay if you've never been kissed."

He smirked at her. She sadly looked up at him and then down at her feet. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

_'Should Juvia tell him?'_

She trusted him, but she didn't know what to expect. How would he react? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Lyon...he kissed Juvia yesterday...and she hated it. He forced her. It was against Juvia's will."

It took him a while to realize what she said. Confused, Sting blinked a few times. To him, it was unbelievable that somebody would dare to touch his Juvia. Lyon...Sting couldn't remember him well, but whoever it is, will be dead soon enough.

"Who did it?"

He asked once again, just to make sure.

"Lyon..."

She whispered, but he heard it well. He clenched his fists, ready to punch Lyon.

"That bastard!"

He shouted as loud as he could, causing people to look at them. Juvia looked at him and saw his face full of anger. Why?

"Sting! Calm down..."

She tried to calm him, but it was no use. He continued cursing Lyon and threatening to kill him.

"How can I stay calm when he's touching what's mine!"

_'He's touching what's mine...He's touching Juvia...Juvia's his...'_

He just called her his? His voice echoed in her head and her stomach felt funny. Butterflies? Maybe she heard him wrong...

"Yours?"

"Fucking mine! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

He yelled even louder if that's possible, causing more people to look at them. She had no time to be embarrassed by the attention that they were receiving, cause it seems like he won't stop soon.

"Bastard!"

Now, he's kinda scaring her.

"How dare he!?"

Sure, it's really cute how he cares about Juvia, but he went too far. She was speechless. She didn't expect him to worry too much about her.

"I'll bury him alive!"

And he would really do it if he saw him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

He looked at her this time as if it was all her fault. She wanted to cry, but she can't. Now's not the time for crying.

"I'll make sure that he never ever bothers you again!"

If she doesn't do anything soon, he won't stop. He went to far. He might end up searching for Lyon. She couldn't believe that a person was able to curse this much. She has to do something to calm him. A simple kiss on the cheek won't do a thing, right?

"After I finish with him-"

Standing on tiptoe, she carefully placed her lips over his. She didn't really know what to do, so she stayed like that. His eyes widened in shock. She heard that a kiss is a good way to shut up someone. She wasn't sure if he likes it or not, but he stopped talking. As for her, she liked it. No, she loved it. The feeling was unexplainable.

Sting felt like all of his anger was drained away by her soft lips. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, as he slowly moved his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but she got used to it and started doing the same. She was aware that people were watching them, but it only excited her more.

Strange courage built within her as her hand gripped his hair tightly, making him groan. He parted his lips from hers, taking in a short breath, only to kiss her rougher. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as his hands traveled up her tiny waist. He stopped at her ribs, just below her round, soft breasts and gently pushed her away.

She looked at him confused, her face flustered. Her eyelids were barely opened and she already missed their closeness. She looked around them and noticed that people were watching. Pleasure left her body as embarrassment overwhelmed her and she hid her face in his shirt. Sting glared at people around them and they disappeared as fast as they could, scared of Dragon Slayer.

They didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was glad they were there. If he was alone with Juvia, he would have lost control of himself. Well, he almost did, when she moaned. He had already imagined that moan in the dirtiest corner of his mind, but he could've never guessed it would drive him this crazy. And he knew that Juvia couldn't handle being the prey of a horny Dragon Slayer. At least not yet.

He was enjoying her sweet scent, when he remembered what was he doing before Juvia came up to him.

_'Crap...I have a meeting at Sabertooth.'_

"Juvia..."

Sting called her and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go. I have to arrive at Sabertooth in five minutes. But let's meet tomorrow. Okay?"

She was sad, but she let go of him. She nodded and smiled. She won't have to wait too long.

"When? Where?"

"I'll find you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and Sting patted her head before running off.


	8. Chapter 8

Sting was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was too busy thinking about the feeling of Juvia's lips on his and didn't notice Lector sitting beside him. He asked Juvia on a date and it made him a little nervous. Sure, he has a lot experience with girls, but he wanted to make this one feel special. Before her, girls were just his toys. He played with them and threw them away when they got boring. But Juvia is different. He didn't only see her hot ass. He could imagine them getting married, having kids...okay, that went too far. Anyway, she's really beautiful, but then again he's a guy. Sure, she has a nice personality, but her figure...just perfect. Sting sighed loudly and stood up. He looked around his room and found Lector sitting on his bed. He smiled at his little friend and patted his head.

"Sting-kun, you seem to be happy about something."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Juvia sat by herself at the Sun Bar where her guild is and daydreamed about Sting. She could still feel his lips on hers. Gray was nowhere in sight, but nobody seems to notice his absence. Everybody was doing usual things. Cana was drinking, Natsu was fighting, Elfman was talking about being a man and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Lucy was bored, so she decided to go and talk to Juvia, since they are friends now. She sat next to Juvia and waited for her to wake up from her daydreaming and notice her, but the water mage was too deep in her thoughts. Lucy placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder and shook her a little, causing Juvia to open her eyes. She blinked a few times and when she recognized Lucy she smiled at her.

"Hey Juvia."

Lucy giggled.

"Hi Lucy!"

"I was wondering, are you going with us to the water park?"

"Of course! Can't wait!"

Juvia said excitedly. They chatted a little, before they went to choose their swimsuits. Levy joined them too and they went together, so they could give each other advice. Juvia wanted to look good, just in case that Sting comes.

"What do you think about this one?"

Levy asked her friend, after dressing in purple swimsuit.

"It looks good on you!"

Lucy exclaimed happily. Juvia mumbled the same thing, not even looking at Levy. She was too busy admiring her own swimsuit or to be exact, how hot she looked in her swimsuit.

_'I'm sure Sting will love this!'_

* * *

After half an hour of trying on different swimsuits, Juvia, Lucy and Levy went together to Ryuuzetsu Land. The rest of the guild was there, along with some members from other guilds. Levy went somewhere with Gajeel and Lucy decided to go with Erza, which means that Juvia is alone. She wandered around Ryuuzetsu Land, while admiring its beauty. She was hoping to find her favorite Dragon Slayer, but there was no sight of him.

* * *

Lyon searched for Juvia everywhere in order to apologize to her. He found her walking around the water park, all alone. As he walked closer to her, he noticed her stunning figure. She looks a lot better without all those clothes on her.

_'I wonder...How would she look without her swimsuit...No! Stop it, Lyon. You'll get a nosebleed.'_

That's right! He has to talk to her. Actually to apologize to her, though he doesn't feel sorry. He wanted it. He wanted to kiss her badly, but the feelings obviously weren't mutual. Never mind that, let's get over with it.

"Juvia-chan!"

He called out to her in his usual cheerful tone. She looked at him with confusion all over her face. Well, she didn't expect to see him here.

"Lyon..."

She said, with confused voice. He walked closer to her.

"Can I talk to you? I have to tell you something important."

Lyon said. She hesitated a bit, but then again, she doesn't have anything better to do.

"I'll listen."

Again with the first person talk. It really bothered him, because Juvia, not speaking in third person, sounded like a completely different person. Though she didn't seem to notice it. Yet.

"Thanks. So, I wanted to apologize. I didn't...No I wanted to do it, but I had no idea it would hurt you so much. You were so beautiful, I mean you are always beautiful and I just had to kiss you. I'm truly sorry and I promise that I will never do it again...unless you allow me to."

He said with a concerned voice, but smirked at his last words. As if she would ever allow him. When she didn't say anything, he continued apologizing. She had an absent expression all the time and didn't listen to all he said. She didn't really care about his feelings right now, but decided to forgive him anyway.

"Okay. I'll forgive you, but you have to know that my heart belongs to someone else."

She replied coldly, turned around and walked away from Lyon.

* * *

Gray has been watching Juvia for more than 20 minutes. He hesitated whether he should talk to her or not. She ran away from him, twice, but that's just because she was shocked, right? As he walked closer to her, he kept convincing himself that she's madly in love with him and that there's no need to worry. He took a deep breath and called her. She turned around with confusion evident on her face.

"Gray..."

"Can I talk to you?"

He smiled and she just nodded her head and muttered something that only she could hear.

"What is it?"

She asked coldly. Something is going on here and whatever it is, Gray doesn't like it. Or maybe she's just trying to play hard to get. Lucy's idea probably. Yeah, it has to be that.

"Juvia I..."

"Stop it right there. I don't want to hear it."

He was shocked.

_'Maybe she thinks I'm going to reject her, but I was the one who confessed last time so...'_

She noticed his shocked expression and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so surprised, Gray. Did you expect me to wait for you forever or what?"

She said, rather calmly. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He stepped back, his face showing how much her words hurt him. After a while, Juvia realized what she said and her own words shocked her.

Why is she suddenly so cold to him? He didn't do anything, right? What is Sting doing to her?

"Gray, I..."

She wanted to say something, apologize, but she just couldn't. She looked at the ground, unable to look into Gray's eyes. Flashbacks of her actions came back to her. She acted like a weirdo. She wanted to cry. Gray didn't deserve this.

"Hey..."

Gray said in a worried tone. With a finger on her chin, he lifted her head and she looked straight into his eyes that showed concern and...love.

"You seem like something is bothering you and I was just being selfish, trying to confess to you without realizing you had some problems. I'm sorry. Let's just forget about this. I'll buy you an ice cream. Okay?"

He smiled at her and she just couldn't say no. That is the smile she loved so much.

She immediately forgot about Sting and had fun with Gray all day. Sometimes he would gently hold her hand and sometimes she would hug him. They were laughing all the time. Gray even went with her on a love slide. They looked like a real couple.

* * *

But little did she know that a certain Dragon Slayer watched her and Gray the whole time with anger boiling up inside him. Even though they weren't really dating, he felt betrayed. Betrayed and angry. Juvia didn't seem to be like that - to be a bitch. A kiss they shared now seemed so bitter and distant. No one can mess with him and get out of it unhurt. They are going to pay for messing with his feelings. Maybe it's better for him to go back to his normal life - waking up each morning with some random hot-ass girl he sees for the first time. He was so stupid to think that there would actually be someone to love him, even though his past isn't the best. He's gonna make her regret every single moment she spent with him, because he already regrets every hour he spent thinking about her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Juvia came back, she was welcomed by a very happy Mirajane. She smiled widely at Juvia. She hugged, well more like squeezed, confused Juvia.

"Mira...you're killing me."

She released Juvia from her tight grip and giggled.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Mira said while jumping up and down like a three year old.

"What are you talking about?"

Juvia asked which caused Mira to smile more.

"Come on! Don't hide it. We all know that you're with Gray now."

Juvia blushed at Mira's words.

"But that's not true. I am not dating Gray. Just friends."

Mira rolled her eyes, obviously not believing Juvia. But then Mira realized something which shocked her. Why didn't she notice it before?

"Juvia...you just said I...You stopped talking in third person!"

Juvia gasped at Mira's words. No way. She really stopped...when? Does it matter? No!

"Mira...I...I really stopped. That's great, isn't it?"

"It's a little weird, but it is great."

Juvia nodded. Why didn't Gray notice it?

"Let's go, Juvia!"

Mira grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Where?"

"Out."

"I'm tired. But you can go without me."

"But I thought that we could tell everyone that you stopped talking in third person...and about you and Gray!"

Mira winked at Juvia.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not dating Gray?"

Juvia groaned. The truth is, she just wanted to stay alone and think about something...someone. Mira said something, but Juvia didn't really listen to her.

"Bye!"

Mira waved and went out.

* * *

Juvia laid on her bed, unable to sleep. The fact that she finally spoke in first person didn't even bother her. She thought of Gray and Sting and felt bad. She's giving Gray fake hope, but he made her completely forget about Sting. She doesn't want to forget Sting and be with Gray, but she can't just ignore Gray all of a sudden. Why did she have to go with Gray? She yelled in frustration and thankfully, no one was there to hear her. Sting is perfect, but so is Gray. She kissed Sting today and later went on a date with Gray...

_'No it was not a date! Stop thinking about Gray and Lyon. Lyon!? Great...'_

She thought to herself. Well Lyon was sweet enough to apologize to her and she forgave him.

_'No! Don't think about Lyon! And don't think about Gray! Sting is the one for me...right?'_

And she went on and on like this whole night. Poor Juvia.

* * *

Juvia woke up and felt relieved, because the first thing that came to her mind was her date with Sting. So he really is the one for her. Let's just forget about the part where she's excited that Gray loves her. Sting will make her completely forget about Gray and she's looking forward to it. And she might see him before the Grand Magic Games. She looked around her room and noticed that all her teammates from Fairy Tail B were still sleeping. She decided to go out and take a walk.

It was rather cold outside and she felt like something bad is about to happen, but she couldn't figure out what could it be. She decided to forget about that feeling and go on. As she walked she spotted Sting and her face lit up. She started running up to him, but he started running away from her. He didn't even see her, that's why.

"Sting!"

She called him, but it seems like it caused him to run faster. She was chasing after him, while calling his name. Is he running away from her?

Sting felt her presence getting closer. She obviously started running after him. Can't she get it that he doesn't want to see her? And why isn't she with Gray? He couldn't see her now. Even though he wanted to break her bones yesterday, he felt like he'll beg her to leave Gray and be with him, which is rather pathetic of him. But the other side of him was still there and it wanted to kill her. That's what he was afraid of. He didn't want to hurt her, despite the fact that she hurt him. She was still close behind him, calling his name. After a while he decided to stop, but he didn't turn around. Her footsteps became louder and suddenly she was in front of him, breathing heavily. He turned his head and imagined disappointed look on her face. He can't face her now.

"Sting..."

She said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Back off."

He said coldly. He turned around and started walking away, but she caught him by his wrist. He roughly pushed her hand away.

"I was just..."

She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't touch me!"

He yelled. This time he faced her and his face was full of anger. Her eyes were getting wet. At this point, she was almost crying.

"Sting what's wrong?"

Juvia said in a barely audible voice. Fear. Confusion. Sadness. Worry. All these emotions were evident on her face.

"Can't you just leave me alone and go on a date with your little stupid boyfriend? What was his name again? I bet you were saying it a lot last night."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

And now, she was yelling at him. She was really happy to see him and she didn't expect it to be like this. Why is he being like that to her? Did he change his mind? Boyfriend?

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Look I don't have time for your shit, okay? I saw you yesterday with him and you were clearly happy without me."

He hissed and turned around, but she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. She understood this one. He saw her with Gray. Of course that this was going to happen. But she can explain. Misunderstanding.

"But...hear me out!"

She begged him, but he was clearly not interested at her explanation.

"I'm busy right now."

"But..."

"I said no!"

Sting yelled at her, probably waking up the whole street. He even lifted his hand to hit her, but he could never hurt her. Or could he? He sighed and closed his eyes to calm down. He heard silent sobs coming from Juvia. Did he really scare her that much?

"I..."

And that was all she managed to say.

"Fine...I'll hear you out."

He groaned. Juvia's face lit up at his words and she wiped off her tears.

"Thank you."

She said and started explaining everything about her and Gray...and Lyon. He didn't like this situation at all. She obviously has some feelings for Gray...and maybe for Lyon. Is he jealous? Probably. He hesitated. The way she talks about Gray in front of him made him want to punch her right into her innocent face. Isn't a girl who likes three guys at the same time...a slut?


	10. Chapter 10

Juvia continued on and on with her explaining. He looked angry. No, more like pissed.

_'Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him...That might calm him down.'_

She blushed at the thought of confessing her feelings to him, but she had to do it, sooner or later.

"But Sting, the truth is that...that I...I love you Sting. And I..."

His eyes widened at first, but then he started laughing like a maniac. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. Well...that's not a reaction she expected to see. She was shocked. What does this mean?

"Look Juvia, I'm not like that. I want you to be mine, only mine. I want all of you for myself, got it? I don't want to see you with those ice princesses, but you just can't decide between me, Gray and Lyon."

Juvia looked at Sting with disbelief. This is not happening. Why is he being like that to her? She just confessed to him and he says those things.

"You rejected me?"

She asked, hoping to hear what she wanted.

"Yes."

He said calmly as if nothing's happening, but that broke her heart in half. Her eyes started to water and she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"And you hate me?"

He looked at her confused.

"What? I don't hate you."

"But you do."

"No, I don't."

"Then what's the problem? Am I not good enough?"

_'Was she listening to anything I said?'_

"No. What are you talking about? You're...perfect."

He whispered and she was hoping that he would take his words back and be with her. Her eyes lit up with hope and he wondered why was he suddenly so nice to her?

"But we can't be together until you clear your mind."

He continued and she looked down sadly. He started caressing her hair softly, which calmed her down a little. He was feeling guilty, even though this was all her fault.

"I know that you love me, but you love those ice bastards too. Am I wrong? Or am I too selfish to want you for myself? I don't want to share you with them, Juvia."

He let go of her hair and she immediately missed his touch. He expected her to say something, but she stayed silent and he decided to continue.

"See...that's what I'm telling you. Decide between us or else..."

He stopped to think about something. He was deep in his thoughts for more than a minute and yet she didn't say anything. His face darkened and he suddenly became a different person.

"But maybe you want all of us. Maybe one isn't enough for a girl like you!"

He screamed at her. He looked at her with pure hate. Many emotions were seen on her face. Confusion, hurt, sadness, fear and finally anger.

_'A girl like you...'_

She kept repeating these words in her mind and hoped that it's not what she thinks it is. She tried to explain to him. He didn't try to understand.

"Girl like you, huh? Are you telling me that I'm a bitch?"

"Look, let's forget it. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place right now?"

He didn't want to answer it. Running away seemed like a better opinion than answering, but he couldn't escape Juvia that easy.

"I don't care about them. Answer my question Sting!"

She snapped at him. Now it was her turn to yell and be angry. Who does he think he is? He can't have any girl he wants. Idiot.

"I don't want to."

"Then let me answer it for you. You called me a bitch, right?"

He seemed taken aback by this. Saying that out loud sounds harsh if it's meant for Juvia. But then again, that's what he wanted to say.

"Yes! If you want all of us, then it's a yes!"

He yelled at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to think. What and who does she want?

"But...I don't want all of you...I want...I..."

She whispered softly. She wanted him, but for some reason, she couldn't say that. Why?

"See. You can't even say that you want me, but despite that, I still love you. But how can I call you mine, when you have a crush on those ice idiots? I will say this one last time. I want you only..."

And that's when she slapped him. She's crying, but her eyes were full of anger. Her fingerprints can be seen on his right cheek. He lifted his hand to rub it. That's when reality hit him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He overreacted and it might be too late now. They were supposed to have date today, be happy, hold hands, kiss...not this. And who is he to call her a bitch? That might be the biggest lie he ever said. No one is stupid enough to think about her like that. He just wanted to bent down and kiss her, but it wouldn't be right. He doesn't deserve her. He wanted to hug her at least, but she started yelling again.

"I get it. Okay? You want me to be yours. I want it too, but all you did was...well...you didn't do anything. Gray and Lyon are desperately trying to win over my heart, while you're doing nothing. You wanna call me yours? Then do something! Make me yours. I heard what you're doing to other girls. One-night stands, huh? I'm not sure if I'm just one of them and yet I'm still here with you. Isn't that enough?"

She whispered the last part, silently crying.

_'How could I be so foolish?'_

She knew what kind of guy he is. He was popular in Fiore. He was in every single magazine. She investigated about him yesterday. List of his ex-girlfriends couldn't be written on a single page. And yet she tried to believe that he changed. She changed for him. Why couldn't he do the same? It hurt her to stand there, in front of him.

He just looked at her speechless. She's right. He has to do something, or she might just walk away from him. She might end up with Gray or Lyon.

"I..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

She turned around and ran away. He just watched her. Sure, he was faster than her, but he didn't have strength to move. He let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

After hours of crying and thinking Juvia decided not to show her weak side and take a part in the next game, the Naval Battle. She couldn't show Sting that his actions affected her.

_'Water...This should be easy.'_

She thought as she glanced at the place where Sabertooth members are. She spotted Sting among them, but she wasn't sure whether he was looking at her or not.

* * *

A participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner, unless there are still two people left during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory.

_'Easy.'_

Juvia thought again. She wanted to amaze Sting, to show him how strong she is. Sighing, she entered the sphere and the game began.

* * *

So far, Juvia and Minerva were the last two standing. Juvia was really proud of herself and she wanted to beat someone from Sting's team, but Minerva isn't going to lose easy.

Seems like Minerva isn't going to lose at all. For four minutes, Minerva kept on punching and kicking Juvia all over her body. It was an awful and painful sight.

* * *

Sting couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing Juvia like this anymore. She "cheated" on him and he's supposed to hate her. He thought of what happened before. Maybe he should forget about Juvia. Maybe he doesn't deserve to be loved or to love someone. Then why does he feel like this?

He shook his head and forced a laugh, even though he doesn't feel like laughing. What would Juvia think of him? But then again, maybe this is a proof that he should forget about her.

* * *

Juvia tilted her head to look at Sting with lifeless eyes. She looked already dead. Her head was hanging and it seemed like it's going to fall off any moment. Her body was full of bloody scars. Still, she didn't care about herself. If Sting likes seeing her like that, then what's the point?

* * *

But she couldn't notice that his laughs were fake. It's killing him inside, but he keeps convincing himself that she deserves all of this and yet it doesn't make him feel any better. If he stays there for a second longer he might break down. He looked at the horrible sight once again and walked off.

He couldn't describe the feeling in his heart. He loves her and yet he's letting Minerva torture her.

_'I'm never going to forgive myself for this. For leaving her. For leaving Juvia all alone to Minerva's mercy.'_

He muttered silent curses under his breath. Looking around, he made sure that no one is around him and decided to let his soft side overwhelm him. His eyes showed sincere grief, but no tears fell.

* * *

But from Juvia's point of view all of it looked different. She's dying and he just walked away. Why? If it's about his stupid pride, then he doesn't deserve Juvia. But who would want her like this anyway? She's crushed and almost dead. But what is hurting her more than Minerva is the pain in her heart. The fact that Sting enjoyed seeing her suffer.

She felt cold wind hit her body as Minerva pushed her out of the sphere, but before she could hit the ground, she fell on someone.

_'Gray...'_

She recognized him. His body is cold and she's freezing in his arms. She feels as if she's thrown into Minerva's cold arms again. She desperately needed Sting's warmth, but he made it clear that he hates her.

Gray gently placed her on the ground. Wendy and Chelia ran up to her and started healing her. Lyon came down as well. Thanks to her friends with air magic her physical pain lowered a little, but the pain in her heart just wouldn't leave. It was unbearable. None of her friends could take it away. At least, they cared about her.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long and a bit painful walk, Juvia finds herself in front of Fairy Tail guild. She's wondering how long has it been since Minerva beat her. She gently touches the guild's door and places her forehead there. She smiles nostalgically as she hears cheerful voices inside the building.

With many, many questions on her mind, she slowly opens the door and a wide smile appears on her face as she notices her guild celebrating. Did they win? She looks around and notices that there are also members of other guilds, which confused her. Even Lyon is there.

Lucy is the first one to notice Juvia. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees her. A look of relief came over Lucy's happy, crying face as she hugs Juvia. Everyone turns to look at her and after a moment of shock Natsu yells "Juvia is awake!".

_'How long have I been unconscious?'_

She wonders to herself, as she watches happy faces of her friends. Lucy and Levy explained to her that she was unconscious for a whole week and that somehow, Fairy Tail won Grand Magic Games.

* * *

Juvia celebrates with her friends and just for a short time forgets about Sting. After waking up, the first thing on her mind was the look of hate he gave her. As it came haunting her again, she shook her head and put a smile on her face.

_'It's been a week. It's not a long period of time, but enough for him to forget that I ever existed.'_

She sighed. Everything's back to normal. She even had a small talk with Lyon and Gray. After wandering around the guild, she spots a familiar face. She tries to remember his name. She has seen him with Sting a few times.

_'That's Rogue! If he's here, Sting must be too!'_

A smile appears on her face, but it's quickly replaced with a frown as she remembers Naval battle. She can't stop thinking about the fact that Sting was happy to see her suffer. She somehow gained courage to walk up to Rogue. He was alone with two exceeds. He still didn't see her.

_'Would he recognize me? Does he hate me too?'_

She shakes away those thoughts and sits next to him. He notices her presence and turns around to look at her. His face shows some weird emotion mixed with relief and confusion as he recognizes her.

"Juvia...your name is Juvia, right?"

She nods her head, not knowing what to say.

"Ah you're Sting's girl. He's been feeling down because of you."

She waits for him to continue, but he doesn't say anything.

_'He's been feeling down because of me? Yeah, right. Or...maybe he's just sad because I'm still alive.'_

That thought crushed her, but she decided not to show it. Besides, it would be harsh, even from him.

"Why would he feel down because of me?"

Rogue looks surprised by her question.

"He feels sorry. He wanted to come and visit you, but he didn't want your friends to suspect anything."

"I don't believe you."

She wanted to believe that Sting wanted to visit her and that he still cared for her, but she couldn't. She didn't want to get disappointed. It seemed impossible.

Rogue just shrugged and said nothing. They sat in silence for a while, until he spoke up.

"He didn't want to celebrate without you. I think you should go find him and clear some things between yourselves."

Agreeing, she nodded her head. She wanted to know why would he act like that. Not wanting to waste time anymore, she thanked Rogue and went to look for Sting.

* * *

_'He called me a bitch. He yelled at me. Almost punched me. He was happy to see me suffer. I saw all of this with my own eyes, yet I just can't stop thinking about him.'_

One minute she wants to tear off his head and for the next five minutes she just imagines herself in his arms. 3 hours and still nothing. Not a single hint of where could he be. The night was slowly falling and she couldn't find him anywhere. Juvia lost any hope of finding him and disappointed headed home.

As she was passing by the lake, she looked at the sunset. And that's when she noticed him. There he is, sitting on the grass with his back facing her. Happiness and fear hit her and her legs became numb. She couldn't move a muscle. Finally, she found Sting. What is she gonna say to him? What's he gonna say when he sees her?

* * *

After all that shit with Future Rogue and dragons was over, all he could think about was Juvia. He was blaming it all on himself.

At first he was so angry, but then after a second thought, they were both new to this kind of love. He couldn't forgive himself for calling her names. She might die, and the last thing he said to her was that she's a bitch.

Yesterday's rain reminded him of her. It almost smelled like her, but he found it so depressing. The water in this lake reminded him of her. Her guild, the sky, everything. Even when he was all alone her face wouldn't leave his mind. He'd give anything just to see her again and correct his mistakes.

He closed his eyes and fresh scent hit his nose. Suddenly all he could smell was Juvia. He almost believed that he'd see her when he opens his eyes. He remained like that, with his eyes closed, afraid that her scent would leave him if he opened them.


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia kept a safe distance as she looked at his calm face and started wondering should she really be there, so close to him. Should she interrupt his peace? She sure deserves some explanation, but does he think the same? Would it anger him to see that she's fine and still thinking about him? Or would he be happy to know that she forgives him and return her feelings?

As she looked at the darkened blue sky above her, she started recalling her memories with Sting in a fast flashback.

He was mean to her, but he also helped her on that rainy day. He made her feel loved and without realizing, he helped her get over Gray and that kiss with Lyon. He was mean, but he was also nice. One thing's for sure. He's confusing.

'_What am I doing here after all the things he's done to me? Why? Why am I not with Gray, or maybe even with Lyon?'_

But the moment her eyes fell on his face she knew the answer. Suddenly, Juvia felt courage flowing through her veins. She has never been so sure of anything in her life. This is it. His presence alone isn't enough anymore. She needs more. Juvia wanted him to look at her with those dark blue eyes. She wants to hear his voice. She wants to feel his lips on hers again and again…and again. She needs to be closer to him. Closer than this.

She makes a step forward and opens her mouth to let out a shaky breath.

'_Come on Juvia. You're better than this. You've changed for the better.'_

Is this really for the better?

'_No, Juvia! Don't let any stupid, silly questions stop you now!'_

"Sting…"

As fast as lighting, his eyes opened in disbelief. There she was, standing next to him, not saying anything else. He couldn't believe she was there. The past week was pure torture to him. Would she want to talk to him? Would she forgive him when she wakes up? Would she remember him? Would she wake up at all?

And now there she is.

These few moments were in slow motion for Juvia. She had different scenarios in her mind, but none of them were similar to what was actually happening. He didn't say anything yet. Sting continued to stare at her with eyes full of confusion and sorrow.

He slowly moved his hand towards her and touched her knee with one finger, to make sure she was really there. She is. Juvia is real this time. His hand gripped her leg with such strength, so there's no way she could leave him even if she wanted. He won't lose her again.

"Sting…?"

Juvia couldn't understand what was happening. One moment he's looking at her with teary eyes and a strong grip on her leg, the next moment he's pulling her in a tight hug, while crying and saying something she couldn't quite understand.

Sure she was confused about how things were proceeding so fast, but she knew one thing for sure. She belonged there, in his arms. She let small tears of relief fall down her cheek.

Sting buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, with his arms firmly holding her closer to him. He never wants to let go of her. Not again. He mumbled repeatedly how he's sorry and how much he missed her. But he knew his apologizes won't be enough. He felt her fingers in his hair and calmed down a bit. He still couldn't stop crying though, but at least she could make out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I'm so sorry…"

He held her even closer now.

"Don't leave me…"

She wanted to say some comforting words, but images of Naval Battle came back to her. She thought she was over it.

'_But you left me then…'_

One part of her wanted to say that and walk away, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to be mean to him, even though he deserves her hate. Instead, she started crying harder in his arms.

"Why, Sting? Why'd you leave me then?"

He lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes and saw pain. Right now, he'd kill just to see her laughing. How does he reply to this? Now is not the time for him to cry. He wiped off his tears and took a deep breath. He should be comforting her now, but he has no idea what to say, where to start.

"I'm a fucking idiot for laughing at you then…for not helping you. You could've died and that thought has been killing me since that day. I…I don't know what to say…I just couldn't watch you in pain anymore, but I couldn't help you either…so I left."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he already knew it too well.

"I know…I could've done something, but I was being too selfish. I knew I'd break down if I stayed there till the end. I was so jealous and angry because you went with Gray that day…so I wanted revenge I guess…and…fuck! I'm not making this situation any better, right?"

She calmed down and listened to everything he said. His words weren't comforting, but it was his sincere voice that did the job. And his eyes…he's about to cry again, so she smiled at him. She doesn't want him to cry.

"Sting…It's okay now. It's over."

"But I should be the one telling you that!"

"And I should be the one crying!"

He slightly blushed upon that realization. He really was crying like a baby. It was not him that was almost killed and left by someone he cares about. It was her. He should be comforting her, but he ran out of words. He felt so pathetic, yet so happy that she's finally with him again.

He looked around them and noticed that it was already dark. He looked back at her, as peaceful night surrounded them. She smiled at him. A real smile. And he smiled back at her. They gazed at each other, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It's really late. I think we should go back."

Sting said and she nodded. As they walked in silence, he finally allowed himself to relax. This past week has been killing him. Being without her…he can't even think about it now. She's here now and she won't leave him. And he was certainly sure he would never leave her either.

Juvia was so happy that she's with him again. She was surprised that it was that easy, but she isn't complaining. She doesn't want to spend her time with him crying and apologizing. She wanted to hold his hand, cuddle with him, kiss him and do all other silly stuff that couples do…but, as soon as she realized where are they going, she stopped walking. And she thought it was actually easy.

"Sting, wait."

He turned around and noticed her scared face. One moment she's smiling , the next moment she's frowning. He started worrying that she didn't truly forgive him yet. Of course she didn't. He wasn't sure if he would forgive her, if she did something like that to him.

'_Even if you were her worst enemy, she wouldn't leave you to die and you know it.'_

"What's wrong, Juvia?"

"Everything's fine, expect one thing."

"What?"

"How do we appear at Fairy Tail like this? I know that we don't have to tell them now, but at some point, they'll find out about us. I don't know how to explain it, what to say. I practically betrayed my whole guild by falling in love with you. I never thought about this before. I was so stupid, stupid, stupid. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have done this. Why would you do this to me? Aren't we supposed to hate each other? You said bad things about my guild, you were mean to me, your friends aren't any better and I still…I still couldn't stop myself…"

She continued listing all the good and bad things about him, reasons to hate him and reasons to love him. He didn't know whether he should laugh or be worried about this. He was so confused...Whenever she'd say that it was a mistake or something bad about him, he wanted to crash her whole guild down, but whenever she'd say how much she loves him, his anger would replace a warm, loving feeling.

Sting stopped listening to her nonsense. He decided not to think anymore. Yes, she's right and they should worry about her guild's reaction, but not yet. She's with him now and they shouldn't be spending their time like this.

It's obvious that she's having some doubts about their relationship and he doesn't like that at all. He is so sure of this, of them. They can make this work, but it wouldn't be possible if she's confused. He wants her to be sure of them too.

He cupped her face in his hands and she immediately stopped talking. She looked at him with those innocent, confused eyes and he couldn't hold it back anymore. There's no place for confusion. She's his and only his and he's going to make her believe it.

"Sting?"

It's all he needed to hear. Juvia saying his name was all it takes.

Sting pushed her against the wall. She placed her palm on his chest in protest, but he crashed his lips on hers, silencing her. He grabbed her hands in one quick, fast movement and pinned them above her head, taking complete control over her body.

"Don't fucking resist me..."

His deep, demanding voice whispered to her ear. She was trapped between the cold wall and his heated body. He had complete control and she liked it. He could do whatever he pleases with her and she won't try to stop him. Once again his eager lips met hers and this time she kissed him back. He released her hands and she wasted no time to touch him. Her tiny fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer. His rough hands slid down her back, to her two rounded, soft curves. He squeezed her butt and smiled against her mouth as she moaned.

It was just her second kiss, excluding the one with Lyon, but it was a whole new experience. Comparing to this one, their previous kiss seemed innocent. This one was rough, hungry and way more passionate.

Juvia felt a warm, tingly feeling between her legs. Her stomach exploded as he kissed down her neck. Her body surrendered to his touch and she lost all rational thoughts. She moved her head to give him more access to her bare skin. She had no idea what is he doing, she just knew she never wants him to stop. This new feeling scared her, but not enough to resist the satisfaction she was experiencing.

A wave of pleasure runs through his entire body every time she softly moans his name. A dark alley in the middle of Magnolia, where anyone could see and interrupt them, especially her guild mates, wasn't such a turn on, but his lips refused to leave her delicate skin. He felt his blood rushing down to his manhood and his mind screamed at him to stop before it takes too far.

He faintly kissed up her neck and softly pecked her lips. He took a short moment to look at her. She was a hot mess, breathing heavily with her eyes half-closed and her red flushed face. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face and let his fingertips gently caress her cheek, before brushing his lips across hers. His lips barely touched hers, but he still felt her rapid heartbeat. He pressed his lips to her left cheek, softly inhaling her sweet smell. He whispered how nice she smells, before gently placing his lips on hers.

After a short, gentle kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled shyly at him and he faintly kissed her forehead, before taking a few steps away from her.

Crossing his arms, he grinned mischievously at her.

"Are you still having some doubts about us or does it take something more intimate than this to convince you?"

* * *

**I can't believe I finally posted a new chapter. It's been so long. I spent hours and hours writing this, but I'm not complaining. The kissing scene was especially difficult to write, but I did it! Anyway, I finished rewriting previous chapters of this story and i'm pretty satisfied. I just don't like it how I made Juvia speak in first person, but that can't be undone now. **

**I think the next chapter will be the last one, but nothing's for sure yet. **

**Review and tell me what you think will happen next.**

**Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you still having some doubts about us or does it take something more intimate than this to convince you?"

His words were echoing in her head and she felt a bit dizzy. She sat up and leaned against the wall. Her breathing was rapid and her face red. She looked at him and he just winked. There was no need for this, but she's not complaining. She trusts him and knows that everything will be all right if he says so. Or not.

She still has some doubts, but she's not sure why. She doesn't want to confuse him, so she just won't mention it. But she couldn't hide that she was nervous and scared of Fairy Tail's reaction. She bent her head and thought. About everything. Once again. She had to, because everything happened too 's when she realized it was not her fault. She had no time to think. Is it her fault that she fell in love and he returned her feelings? Did she make a mistake because of it? She didn't. She argued with herself whether she should turn away from Sting and forget everything or just let it all go to hell.

"Hey..."

Sting whispered worriedly, noticing her expression. He walked up to her and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and muttered that everything will turn out well. She nodded and smiled weakly.

* * *

Holding hands, they arrived at Fairy Tail. The plan is - she enters first, so no one would suspect anything. They decided that they won't say anything for now.

Juvia sat with Lucy and Levy, and Sting came in a little later and sat with Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and the rest. Juvia explained that she went to Fairy Hills to take a shower, while he didn't have to explain anything - they began drinking right away.

* * *

Juvia has mixed feelings. She's trying to act normal. She's distant while she thinks is there any reason for such panic. Everybody obviously accepted Sting and other members of Sabertooth as their friends. Why would they not accept their relationship then? Fairy Tail is a guild that doesn't look back to the past and doesn't hate even its worst enemies. But it was still a betrayal. She hooked up with a guild member who, at that time, hated Fairy Tail, hurt her friends and her.

Is this situation really as complicated as it seems to her?

* * *

"Juvia, you're spacing out again. "

Lucy waved her hands in front of Juvia's head, interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

Juvia looked at her, puzzled. She was thinking for so long that she forgot where she was. She was still in Fairy Tail. She looked around and saw the smiling faces around her and all her worries seemed silly. Everything was fine.

"In love?"

Levy's question surprised Juvia. Hidden truth hit her. In an attempt to defend himself, she reacted harshly.

"No! What are you talking about?"

She shouted, a few heads turned in her direction and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Yes, she was in love and she was blushing because of it.

"You're blushing!"

They teased her. Sexy blonde appeared in her mind and made her face even redder.

"How sweet."

Levy pinched Juvia's red cheeks as if she was a little kid. It angered her a bit and she glared at both of them.

"I'm not."

She hissed through her teeth, trying not to attract attention to them. It had no effect on the two silly mages and they decided to tease her more.

"Hey, looks like Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer is looking at you."

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and nodded in his direction. It was true, from time to time he looked at Juvia and blue haired mage decided to join Lucy.

"Yeah, Sting. He's cute, isn't he?"

Levy had a dreamy look as she looked at Sting's direction and Juvia's face darkened.

_'Cute? Sure he's cute, but he's mine. '_

Is she jealous? Doesn't Levy like Gajeel? They must be fooling around, but why would they pick him?

"Stop it."

She said sharply. She turned to look at Sting and indeed, he was looking at her. He sat there, completely relaxed, and shirtless. His 8-pack was luring women to look at him and Juvia fought the tingly feeling between her legs and replaced it with anger. But he looks so sexy. His hand reached for a bottle of beer, and she unblinkingly watched his muscles flexing. Sting wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle, his intense gaze eyeing her. Without taking his eyes off of her, he lifted the drink to his mouth. Some liquor slid down his mouth and fell from his chin to his sculptured stomach. The sight of him was so sinful and she barely kept her mouth shut. If they were alone, she'd surely jump on him, her tongue would trace the trail of liquor up his abs, along his neck, before she could capture his delicious lips. She almost moaned, but kept lustful sounds in her mind. She closed her eyes, but she could still feel his eyes all over his body. She felt his rough hands going up her waist to her-

"He winked at you!"

Lucy screamed excitedly and started shaking Juvia. She was grateful this time, because if she didn't interrupt her thoughts, she'd probably be aroused to the point where her panties would be soaked. And that's not something she'd want to happen to her in the middle of Fairy Tail.

"Did you see it?"

Levy asked, excitedly. Both were letting out some girly squeals and Juvia tried not to blush again. She left embarrassment aside and tried to calm them down.

"Calm down! There must be something in his eye."

"Maybe. But explain why doesn't he take his eyes off of you?"

"How should I know?"

Juvia played dumb and shrugged. Why were they getting so excited about it? She leaned against the bar and rested her head on her hands. Levy suddenly let out some muffled sounds. Juvia lifted her head and looked at her. Levy took Juvia hands and her eyes were shining for some unknown reason.

"Juvia, he's coming! He's coming!"

"What?"

It didn't take her too long to realize what they were talking about. She turned and saw him coming. He had a seductive look in his eyes and it's no wonder they squealed that much. Some girls, no, most girls were following his every move, but she had no time for jealousy. Panic swelled in her chest and no matter how sexy he looked as he walked towards her, she wanted to kill him.

_'What's he doing?'_

Lucy dragged Levy away, to leave them alone. Juvia's eyes pleaded them to stay, but it was too late. They have already left and Sting dropped in the empty seat beside her.

"Hey you."

He said in a sexy voice. He took the nearest bottle of beer and gulped it down without breaking eye contact with her. He looked so childish and yet so hot. She glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Now, is that a way to greet your boyfriend?"

He smirked at her. He took another bottle of beer and opened it. He was not that drunk, yet. She snached the bottle from him and placed it in front of her.

"I'm serious."

He took the bottle from her and lifted it to his mouth, but didn't drink. He watched distantly ahead. Suddenly, he no longer looked like a silly child. He looked almost worried, but it was just his expressionless face.

"Relax. I'm just flirting with you. We can start from the beginning and tell everyone that we met here."

She watched him drinking the bottle halfway, before she spoke.

"No Sting. I can't."

She didn't think twice. She lowered her head, fearing that she offended him.

"What?"

He put down the bottle and looked at her again. He felt somewhat betrayed.

"I can't tell everyone that we are together because you approached me half-drunk and flirted with me."

"I'm not drunk."

He shook his head. He was aware that he was a bit drunk, but it was still the best solution he could think of.

"And I'm not an easy girl."

He smiled cockily at her.

"I didn't go through a lot of trouble to get you."

"To get me?"

She was afraid that she might offend him, but now she's the one who's strongly offended. Same conversation again. Same words again. And again, his pleading look of regret. But she was already annoyed.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Please. Keep it to yourself."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and stood up. She knew that she'll cry later, but she really doesn't want to endure it again. But before she could make three steps, his hand caught her wrist, holding it firmly. He spun her around to face him and she looked into his watery eyes. He was obviously drunk, but his eyes were too sincere. Should she walk away, again?

"Wait, don't go."

"Let me go, they're watching us."

He didn't let go, but she shook off his hand. His hand nervously went through his blonde hair and he looked everywhere except at her. Everything about them seemed too tense.

"Wait for me outside."

"Okay."

"I know you're lying."

He looked at her and she sat next to him. This time she won't go away. She'll talk to him, about them. Why? Because now, he could be anywhere, with anyone. She was sure that since he met her he was not with any other girl. No girl in Fiore would refuse him, and he, this drunk, decided to stay with her. And whatever he says, won't ruin the fact that he still stayed with her. Even though, she was still angry.

"Sting...this isn't working. What is this? Why are we ever trying?"

"Because we can't be without each other."

He came closer to her, their noses almost touching. She felt his breath on her face. It smelled like alcohol and she was getting drunk from it. She looked down to his lips - they looked so kissable. Her eyes met his and she was thinking whether should she tell him what she really felt. She could lose him with these words. She gripped his arm and felt his muscles tense. She didn't want him to leave, so she squeezed his hand harder and said it.

"That's what I thought about Gray."

She squeezed her eyes shut and heard him let out a deep sigh. She opened her eyes, and he did not seem angry or too offended.

"Look, I could argue now, but I won't."

He said annoyed and slammed the bottle on the table, almost breaking it.

"Your point is?"

"What you told me offended me. As if Gray and I are the same to you."

"I..."

Before she could say anything, he shushed her. She didn't like the drunk Sting, but he was easier to handle.

"But I insulted you too. It just slipped, okay? I wasn't even thinking. And yes, I was trying to get you. For example, I could've left you to freeze on the rain. But I didn't."

"That's true."

"And let's say that, to you, I mean more than Gray and that you didn't mean it. Because it sounded like you don't want this to work."

"I-"

"But argues are a part of any relationship. So, we're doing good, right?"

He smiled at her and patted her head. That was fast.

"Yes."

She laughed. She was glad that they made up. He was right. She did some things, he forgave her. He did some things, she forgave him.

"If we were alone, who knows, maybe we would have fought."

He said and laughed with her. He handed her his bottle of beer and she drank the rest. There wasn't much.

"Sure. But you'd come to apologize to me."

He smirked at her.

"That goes for you too."

Some beer poured down her chin and he wiped it with his thumb. He traced it along her lower lip and put his finger in his mouth. He didn't care if they are being watched and it seems that she had forgotten that they weren't alone. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to smash his lips against hers. She was so innocent and yet so provocative. He wanted to take her and break her innocence, to leave marks on her body, so that everybody knows that she's his. Of course, there was love, but at drunken state he couldn't think of anything else except the sweet sounds that could leave her alluring lips. And in the way she looked at him, he could see that she thought the same. He got lost in her eyes and lustful thoughts.

* * *

They had no idea how much time has passed. They just sat there together, slowly drinking countless bottles of beer, sharing gentle glances from time to time.

"Sting! We should go!"

They heard Rogue's voice. Sting turned and saw him and their exceeds that were cheerfully waving at him. He didn't want to leave Juvia, but he'll see her tomorrow.

Juvia looked around and saw half-empty Fairy Tail. Lucy and Levy were still there, as well as Natsu, Gray, Lyon and a few more known and unknown faces. They stood up and prepared to say goodbye. Sting didn't move. He just stood there and watched her tenderly.

As he leant forward her pulse raced. A small lock of hair fell in front of her face, resting just in front of her flushed cheek, but with one swift slide of his thumb, it was brushed out of the way. As he draws closer to her, she feels her heart beating so hard. She fears someone might hear it, and if they do, their secret is secret no more. She wished that this is the moment Sting kisses her, in front of everyone. She felt their curious glances, but she didn't care. It must be alcohol. Her eyes close, her head tilts upward and then she feels his lips...on her cheek.

Somewhat relieved, she smiled at him and he caressed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm a bit late but - Happy New Year guys! And happy new chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Juvia barely had any sleep last night, for several reasons. Second, she was too excited and drunk to sleep. Third, she wanted to think of a way to inform Fairy Tail about her relationship with Sting. Fourth, she thought about him and these thoughts kept her up all night. But first, she had to get rid of every useless thing she had with Gray's character. She wanted to scream when she saw how her room actually looks like. She made a small Gray-land. She was disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe she was_ that_ obsessed with him. What was she doing all this time? Making Gray themed stuff? It was like he was the center of her universe, her only reason to live. It freaked her out. Even her towels had Gray's face on them. She'll have to ask Erza to borrow a few things, she couldn't stand a second looking at his face.

Truth to be told, she just wanted to relax, to slid her hand down her pants and enjoy her perverted thoughts about everything Sting could do to her. That couldn't be done if there's hundreds of little Grays staring at her. It had to be Sting. She wanted it to be Sting. And this time she won't make some figures and other nonsense. This time she wanted _the_ _real thing_.

_'I wonder what would Sting say if he sees my room now.'_

She slid down the cold wall, because her bed was covered in Gray-like mattress, arched her head back and closed her eyes. There was one thing she couldn't get rid of - her crazy fantasies. But this time, she knew the feelings were mutual. Sexual tension was real between her and Sting. She let out a sweet moan as her hand gently groped her breast.

**'Juvia, so this is what you did before me? You let this ice brick pleasure you instead of me?'**

**'Yes, Sting. I was such a bad girl. Will you punish me?'**

**'Oh yes. I'll punish you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week. But don't worry.'**

**He pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. **

**'_You'll like it_.'**

**He spun her around so her back was facing him and pressed her against the wall again. Her breasts hurt from the pressure and she felt his hard abs on her back, but she deserved it. She was a bad girl that needed someone to discipline her. She felt his member harden and started grinding her ass against his crotch. He let out a deep, sexy groan to her ear. Her body shook in pleasure and she thought she'd cum if she hears that sinful sound again. Brushing her hair to the side, he bent to her neck and started gently nibbling her soft skin. His fangs bit down her neck and she let out sounds of pure pleasure. His eyes gleamed in lust and possessiveness as he growled in her ear.**

**'_Mine_.'**

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with hundreds of Grays. She groaned in despair and straightened herself. Her panties were soaked and she was glad she didn't put her hand down there. Somehow, she found a towel that wasn't "decorated" with Gray's face, wiped herself and changed her panties. First, she had to get rid of all these trash. Yes, to her, all these Gray-stuff was just _trash_.

As she cleaned her room she wondered what was Sting like in bed. Is he rough? Gentle? Does he like dirty talk? Is he into foreplay? Does he like virgins? Cause she was certainly one. Judging by his reaction when she told him that Lyon kissed her, she had nothing to worry about.

She was wondering is he, right at this moment, thinking about naughty stuff they could do together. Which were his fantasies? She had no idea, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

She was right. Sting did think about her. He almost _felt_ her. Different scenarios went through his head and each of them had tempting water mage in it. He wanted to know how would it feel like to press their naked bodies against each other. He was wondering what kind of sounds would leave her sweet mouth. He wanted to take her in a way she had no idea was possible, he wanted to take her so hard until she screams his name loud enough for everyone to hear. _Especially_ Gray and Lyon. He wanted everyone to know that she was his, even if that leads to her guild's hate. Pathetic ice princesses thought they still had a chance with her and it angered him. Juvia was his, _he owned her_. He couldn't handle the fact that they may be doing some twisted things to his Juvia in their minds. Only he was allowed to think about Juvia that way, only he was allowed to touch her that way. He thought of all the dirty things he could do to her body as he stroked his member. He was pushing her to the limits, ravishing her tenderly body, taking her everywhere, marking her delicate skin and she was still screaming for more. His dragon was throbbing for her touch but he had to satisfy himself with his hand. For now at least.

* * *

Juvia took in her surroundings as the early morning sunrays hit her eyes. Her room looked _a lot_ different without all Gray-things. It was kind of empty and weird, but it was still a nice change. She stood up and opened her wardrobe. She lazily gazed at the lonely doll sitting in the dark corner. She couldn't bring herself to throw away this one. It was her first Gray-doll. She didn't feel like she was cheating on Sting. Okay, she did. Guilt was eating her up from inside, but she just couldn't throw _the damn_ doll away. It didn't represent her love towards Gray, but a new chapter in her life. The day the dark clouds went away. The day she realized she can be loved. The day she realized that good exists in this world. She couldn't just throw it all away.

_'Yeah, the doll could represent my gratefulness to Gray.'_

That's what she'd say to Sting if he ever finds it. Maybe she should just cut the head off and keep the body. She could glue Sting's head to it as a happy end, but a doll with Gray's body and Sting's head would be just _too_ creepy and weird.

She slammed the door shut and left her room.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is just a filler chapter. I just felt like I had to write something. So I'm currently on a holiday and I have plenty of time to write this. Also I have another story going on and I'll try to update each of them at least once in two weeks. It's still better than once in three months xD **

**And can you imagine a doll with Gray's head and Sting's body? It's such a sexy toy!**

**And I'd like to thank my reviewers and followers - Thank you all so much! You're literally my inspiration! When I see a positive review I just wanna write more and more :D**


End file.
